Monster have hearts but don't show them
by FanMic
Summary: People judge other people by how they look. It is no different with Reptile and Mileena. Two siblings that have been mistreted by their looks. Even thought they are a type of Faunus, even they don't trully accept them. This changes one day, when they entered, Beacon Academy. (rating might change)
1. Green Trailer

**Another day another FanFic. No summery yet though. If you like this trailer, then good. Bare with me here.**

 **Green Trailer**

Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero.

— Marc Brown

It was night in the world of Remnant. The sound of growls and howls filled the air. Feet running as fast as they can to get away from those creatures. Two figures went through the woods; a twelve year old and a fourteen year old, brother and sister. The older brother was wearing a green hoodie, large shoes, jeans and gloves. The younger sister was wherein a pink hoodie, and sweat pants, and Convers, but the odds g about them, was that they were covering their mouths. They stopped to see a pack of Beowolves in from of them. "Get up that tree." The older brother ordered. The sister wasted no time on doing so.

(the camera turned to the Beowolves and back at the two siblings, zooming in to the older brother)

(Bad Apple: Male version starts playing)

The brother took off his bandana, revealing a large reptilian like mouth, green face and narrow reptile eyes. He got to his fighting stance and had a flashback about his parents. A Beowolf howled and charged at the Faunus. The Faunus broke from his train of thought and spit out an acid stream, dissolving the Grimm. It howled in pain, but it stopped. The other Grimm took a few seconds and charged all together.

(The lyric parts start playing)

The reptilian Faunus just stood there and closed his eyes, remembering his first few days at school. He opened them and turned invisible, making the Grimm crash into each other. He reappeared behind them and had to back flip to avoid an incoming claw. The Faunus ran to a Grimm, jumped on top of it, and used his claws to rip the Beowolf apart killing it. The others jumped at him, but the Faunus vibrated his body, and in his POV everything was slower and green. He looked up and saw the Grimm slowly falling to him. He once again closed his eyes, and remembered the day they adopted his sister.

Quickly, the Faunus jumped and kicked the still slow moving Beowolves to the ground. Everything went back to normal and when the Faunus landed, he formed some green slim balls from his hand and shot them at the Grimm. The balls flew fast and knocked the Beowolves down. The Faunus got to the ground and crawled along the the floor at fast speeds. The Grimm did the same. Both the group of Grimm and the Faunus jumped at each other, claws ready to cut. Everything was in slow motion. The scaled Faunus had a flashback about the car accident(The camera zoomed I. The Faunus's clawed hand and then to the leader's clawed paw)

They where about to collide, they swung their claws at each other, but the Faunus, instead, dodged the claw and spat an acid stream at the leader. Using the dead body, he propelled himself to go higher, took a deep breath and launched a the biggest stream of acid he could make and aimed down to the Grimm.

Once the Faunus landed, he heard the screams of his sister. The Faunus turned in horror to see an adult Beowolf trying to knock down the tree, where his sister was in. He had never seen one that big before and didn't know what to do.

 **Will tomorrow ever come?**

 **Will I make it through the night?**

 **Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?**

"Syzoth!" Screamed the sister.

The Faunus heard his name. He looked at the Beowolf and launched another slim ball to the Grimm. The ball hit it's head. The Beowolf slowly turned around, revealing it's glowing red eyes. It walked to him easily towering the Faunus. He once again closed his eyes and remembered… his parents' funeral. He felt enraged, sad, and lonely, but then he remembered why he's here.

"I'm the last thing you'll ever see."

The Beowolf brought down a claw, but the Faunus easily side stepped out of the way. He jumped into the Grimm's chest, claws up and ready. He managed to knock it off to the ground and started clawing it. The Grimm grabbed him by the hoody and threw him to the tree. The Faunus got up to only get slashed across the chest. His clothe got ripped off, revealing green scaled skin and green blood. It made him angry, he couldn't end like this he needs to protect her.

Outraged, the scaled Faunas viciously tackled the Grimm, clawing his stomach and chest. The Beowolf managed to get him off taking a few steps back. The Faunus looked into the eyes of the Grimm, from which it growled. He sighed and shook his head. What's going to happen next won't be pretty.

 **FINISH HIM!**

Syzoth made an acid puddle under the Grimm, which it slowly dissolve. Soon the scaled Faunus launched out a really long tongue that landed on the Grimms forehead.

(The screen when black with a 'squelch' heard in the back ground.)

 **WHO'S NEXT?**

 **Not all that great I know, but wait till the real chapters show up. As I said before bare with me.**


	2. Red Trailer

**Ok every one, me back. I'm going to say this right now. For the ones that don't know, Syzoth is Reptile's real name. Did I blew your mind? Look it up yourselves. Also the sister isn't an OC either, you'll find out who she is. But now let's get started.**

 **Red Trailer**

"People who hide their feeling usually care the most"

Alfiya Shaliheen

(The words faded away in the black background and shows an event going in the dining room)

"Stop! Please!" Yelled a fifteen year old, who was struggling to get free from the two of the bullies that had her held in place. She had a pink out-fit on, brown pants, and high heels, having short black hair, and narrow yellow eyes, but what she hid under that pink mask that covered her mouth, will make anyone go to shock.

"This is what happens to babies around here." Cardin said, throwing the teddy bear and stomped it several time. The bullies let go of the now crying girl. "No babies aloud." Russel called out and laughed. His friends laughed soon afterward. The girl looked at the torn apart teddy bear. She worked so hard on this one, it was the first one she ever made. All she could do was run away. A classmate, with a dark colored hood with red sleeves, black boots, dark red pants, a belt that seemed to be connected by crested moons on each side and some black sports tape rapped around his head. He also black gloves, but when he saw the girl run, they glowed bright green, along with his eyes, that slowly faded away along to the elbows,and went after her.

Something hit Cardin in the back that knocked him to the floor. "

"You will regret doing that to my sister."

The team turned to the source of the voice. "Get him!" Cardin yelled as he got up.

 **A ONE HOUR LATER**

(The screen then shows the teen crying in a tree top)

The teen had found a place where she could be alone, forgiving one thing… that she's in Emerald Forest. Not a minute had past and the base of the tree where she was hide was already swarming with Grimm. Out numbered and with no way to escape, she felt that she had no chance in life.

(Slow-mo activated)

She turned around, closed her eyes, and let herself fall into the group of Grimm. She could hear the growls get closer and let out one last tear. Just then, she felt herself stop in mid-air. Opening her eyes, the girl saw a green aura surrounding her, that made her stop out of the grimm's reach.

(Slow-mo off)

The aura made her go back to the tree and she saw the source of this power. It was the guy from earlier

"Run!" He demanded, holding the Grimm back.

"But… what about you?" She asked.

"GO!" He yelled.

All she could do was turn back and run along the tree branches.

(Fighting for you starts playing)

The student soon lifted himself as if and went on the direction his friend went, like as if he was flying. The Grimm saw this and went after him. One jumped and managed to knock him to the ground. Quickly getting up, he caught a Boarbatusk who had launched itself into a ball, and through it back to the Grimm. Two Beowolves attacked on both sides, but the telekinetic student caught them and slammed their heads to the ground, demolishing their skulls. An Ursa charged at him from behind and when he turned around, the bear Grimm clawed him across the chest, cutting his clothe. He held on the the wound and looked at his hand… blood.

This student was out numbered, but refused to loose to these heartless creatures. Angered, he hovered A few feet of the ground and grabbed the Ursa by surprise and lift it up. The Grimm watched as they heard the sound of the of crushing boned and an ally completely twisted to shreds. A Beowolf managed to land another hit, scratching his back. A few shook it off charged in again. The student flew on top of a Beowolf and slammed himself on its back, braking the spine. Another Beowolf jumped to tackle him, but he caught it and made it turn around. He used the Grimm as a weapon, controlling it's move like a puppet. When he was done with it, he ripped it apart cleanly in half. For a moment he thought he was done, he felt exhausted, but then her heard something. From the darkness of the shadows, where ten glowing red eyes and a what seemed to be a stinger flowing a golden yellow. It was a Death Stalker.

It ran at him, only giving him enough time to dodge it's stinger. The giant scorpion used its pincer to knock him into a tree really hard.

(The camera zoomed in on him, going X-ray mode. You could see his spine and skull get shattered)

The telekinetic student caught himself feeling tremendous pain on his back and spat out blood. The scorpion Grimm charged once again. This student had enough of this. Suddenly, three green balls started to circle around him and he made the Death Stalker stop in it's track with a green aura surrounding it. He looked at it and lifted it into the air, tore off the stinger, making it screech in pain, and shoved in under it's stomach and came back from it's back. It was dead. Then all he could see was blur and due to the pain and blood loss, he fell to the floor and fainted.

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

(The camera turned to the student, who was in a nursery bed)

He woke up to the sound of someone crying. He turned his head and saw the girl. She looked at him and sniffed. "I'm sorry." She said. All he did was hug her and she hugged back.

(Song ended and the guy said)

"I'm fighting for you." He whispered and let out a tear go down his cheek.

"Thank you…"

(The screen went black)

"… Ermac."

 **WHO'S NEXT?**

 **Yep, 'The Wielder of a Thousand Souls' is going to form part of this story. It won't be easy but if I can put Reptile in it, why not Ermac?**


	3. Yellow Trailer

**Ok second to last trailer. Getting ready for this. I will start. Not stalling. Why would you say I'm stalling? Well I'm not. If you think I'm stalling then you're wrong. If you read this paragraph then you just wasted a few moments of your life. This time I'll start.**

 **Yellow Trailer**

 **"Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged."**

 **Samuel Johnson**

(The screen is in satellite view of Remnant, then it zooms quickly at a figure in a forest with the trees having red leaves.)

In a forest, somewhere in the world, was a figure, running to a cliff. Clearly male, he stopped on the edge and saw a train, or what was left of it slowing down. He had a yellow vest with belts, protection fabric on his arms, tied with some pelts, more belts tied around waist, black pants, boots, a hood, a yellow metallic mouthpiece that has the figure of a scorpion, and two swords in his back. What was odd about him, has his seemingly white blind eyes and two Kunai spears tied around his arms by steady chains. He breathed heavily and slid down the cliff. When he got near the end, he jumped and skidded across the still slow moving train. He looked around and saw the recognizable Shnee Dust Company symbol on a box. Under the mask, he was grinding his teeth. Angry, he summoned a fire ball from his hand, and threw it at the metal like box. It exploded,module to the amount of raw 'Dust' it had. The Fire Wielder sighed and walked away.

"I will have vengeance." He thought.

(The camera faded into a flashback. It showed a young five year old, tied in a metal chair trying to get free. A pale bold man, approach him with a raw red 'Dust'. It changed scenes, into five years later. The kid was now ten, training in a glassed room, fighting Grimm with his swords. He nearly got killed, but he soon teleported, leaving flames behind and killed the Beowolf from above. The bold guy smiled. It changed again two years later, with the same bold man giving him the Kunais, but injected him soon afterwards to knock him out. Three years later, in the unknown location, the alarm went off and the camera quickly went through the metal hallways and stopped to see the same kid, now fifteen, retractions his sword from the body of one of the toughest guards. His eyes filled with hate.)

(The screen went back to present day.)

He walked for a few more minutes and realized that the train has stopped. He went slower, careful of his surrounding. He heard steps coming from behind and quickly took cover. Peeking out, he saw feminine figure. She had long black hair, a black scarf, a black buttoned vest with a white under shirt, white shorts, black stockings that go purple the closer you get to her shoes, low heeled boots, bows tied around her arms, Amber eyes and a black bow on top of her head. The person didn't know who she was, but he did see a sword on he back, and that she looked in a box. Thinking she's part of the company that did this to him, he took out one of his swords and teleported.

(Diablo by Simon Curtis start playing)

The girl would've had gotten hit if she didn't sense his presence earlier. The guy took out his other sword and swung them left to right. The girl back flipped and took out her weapon. "Who are you and what do you want!?" The girl yelled. "You will pay for what your company did to me. I don't know what my name is, but I go by… Scorpion. Vengeance. Will. Be. Mine!" The now named Scorpion said and charged. "Wait!" The girl yelled, but he didn't listen.

The girl made a shadow of herself that was made of fire. Scorpion, hit it to get it explode on his face. The amount of energy made it go into the air and flip three times before landing on his back. Scorpion kick up and looked around. The girl was nowhere to be seen. He concentrated and sense her aura. She was running away. "A warrior never flees from a fight." Scorpion said out loud. He grabbed his swords and teleported to where his kombatant was.

The girl was taken by surprise to see the guy from earlier appear in front of her. She stopped and slowly went back. Scorpion took out his sword once again, the girl took her sword and sheath. Both stood there before charging at each other. Swords colliding, sparks flying everywhere. The girl managed to get Scorpion off balance and did a round house on his ribs, shattering them. Scorpion quickly recovered and made fire ball on each hand, with a small ring of fire on the floor. The girl didn't had time to react to see the guy launch to her like bullet.

 **X-RAY!**

Scorpion made her go off balance and jumped to knee the girl on her jaw, fracturing it. The amount of force provided by that sensed her into the air. Scorpion launched both Kunais to her, one on the stomach, the other on her face, which broke the face. He pulled on them and made her slam into the floor head first. He neck vertebrate shook violently before shattering.

The girl slowly got up and spat out some blood. "Let me explain." She said, holding he stomach. Scorpion stretched his hand back and lunged it toward the direction his opponent was, sending the Kunai flying to her. It hit the girl in the chest, bursting some blood.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion yelled pulling on the chain, dragging the girl with it. He made his hand go on fire and upper cut her in the jaw sending her flying out of the train and crashed to the ground. Scorpion teleported to her and took out a sword. "You have lost." He said, holding the sword near her neck. She didn't say anything, mainly do to the pain. Scorpion was about to stab her, until he saw that her bow was gone. To his surprise, he saw cat ears. "Why would a Faunus work for the Shnee Dust Company?" He thought. The girl sat up and krawled back a little. "I don't work for them." She said before falling back down. Scorpion looked at her for a few more seconds. Her eyes clearly shedding tears.

 **FINISH HER!**

Scorpion shook it off. He rose his sword and was about to stab it on her stomach.

(The screen soon went black)

 **WHO'S NEXT?**

 **0_0 Ok then. That just happened. Did you like the x-Ray thing? I'll work on it a bit more later. Until then, bye bye.**


	4. Blue Trailer

Last trailer! Finally! After this one comes the real chapters of this story. Holy shit, this took a while.

Blue Trailer

"She was cold by nature, self-love predominating over passion; rather than being virtuous, she preferred to have her pleasures all to herself."

― Émile Zola, Pot-Bouille

(The screen faded away. You could see the shattered in the night. The camera looked down to the city of Mistral, gazing at the empty streets. The camera zoomed in to show someone running in the sidewalk)

The time was unknown to him, but he already knew that he was late. "This is the first time sense what happened in between our our fathers that we can finally see each other." He said with a smile. This guy had a black pants that had some blue leather armor from the knee down, fingerless gloves, boots, a blue vest with a symbol on it, and no under shirt. He took out a piece of paper from a hidden pocket in his vest. It was white, with a grey snow flake in the background and it read.

You are invited to Weiss Shnee's concert tonight!

To: Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero

From: Weiss Shnee

In a the back it read, "Better be here Frosty." He chuckled.

(The camera then went to the sky, then was blinded by a flash of light. It soon showed younger versions of Weiss and Sub-Zero)

" _C'mon Frosty! I bet you can't a sword."_

 _"Watch your me Ice Queen!"_

Younger Kuai got up from the floor and concentrated. He held his hands up and shifted left hand away from his right. Surprisingly, the ice he created took shape of a sword.

 _"You see?"_

 _"Congrats Subby."_

 _"You know that I go by Tundra, until my dad says so."_

They heard loud shouts from the other room and their fathers bursted out from the door.

 _"You can go and die in a hole! C'mon Kuai, you are not aloud to see these people ever again!"_ The father said, pulling on his son's arm. Mr. Shnee did the same with his daughter. Both friends tried to pull away and grab hands, but failed.

(The camera went back to present time)

Liang went on a full sprint and turned into an allay, unaware that someone was waiting. Just as he passed a shadowed area Sub-Zero got hit n the face and knocked to the floor. When he tried to get up, he felt a blade near his neck. "Such an easy one." A voice said. Liang quickly pushed the sword away rolled back. "I see you're a fighter. Well, your skills are no match form mine" the voice said again. "Do you know who I am? I'm Sub-Zero, heir to the Lin Kuei Robotics Company!" Subby said. The man stepped out of the shadows. He had a black hood on, black pants, boots, and two blades tied on his forearms. "And do you know who I am?" He asked removing his hood, revealing his bald head. Sub-Zero went wide eyed.

"Yes. You are one of the most wanted. You go by… Baraka."

The man clinger his blades, simulating claps. "Congratulations. I'll make this as slow and painful as possible." Baraka said, getting in a fighting stance. A thin layer of ice surrounded Sub-Zero's forearms, legs, and around the ground and his eyes glowed white.. "I won't give up so easily."

(Killer by The Ready Set start playing)

 **Sub-Zero: Cryomancer vs. Baraka**

 **Ready… FIGHT!**

Both of theme charged at each other. Subby quickly made an ice sword, that collided with the criminal's blades. The sword broke and Baraka managed to do a flurry of stabs on the ice wielder's stomach. Sub-Zero managed to throw his leg out and tripped Baraka. Before the criminal hit the floor, Sub-Zero shot out an ice ball and froze him in place. He grabbed the frozen body and threw him across the ally into the street. When the frozen body made contact with the floor, it went free. The criminal got up and got angry.

He charged at his opponent, blades up and ready. Sub-Zero dodged the attacks and got behind Baraka. He grabbed him, made Baraka face him and quickly made two ice daggers to stab the criminal several times in the stomach and at his chest. Baraka got balanced and slash his right blade across Subby's face. Liang covered his right eye in pain. This left him wide open for an attack. Baraka rushed to him and stabbed the blades in Sub-Zero's stomach and lifted him up.

 **X-Ray!**

Baraka jabbed first at the throat that came from the other side, damaging a blood vessel. He retracted and jabbed it into an eye socket, damaging the eye and skull. Baraka kicked Sub-Zero out from the blades, followed by a trail of blood.

Liang slowly got up and held his stomach ing pain. "What do we have here?" Baraka asked looking at a sheet of paper. Sub-Zero looked at his pocket and realized that the invitation was gone.

"Weiss Shnee huh? I know who she is. You two must be good friends… Frosty, heh, how original." Baraka taunted. "Give it back." Liang demanded. " No. After I'm through with you I'm going to the concert and pay her a visit. Oh and don't worry… I will take good care of her." The criminal threatens. Sub-Zero got mad. "You keep your dirt hands away from her!" He yelled and ran to Baraka. The criminal turned into a tornado of blades and headed to Sub-Zero. The ice Wielder shot an ice beam to the floor and stopped Baraka in his tracks. Taking advantage, Liang made an ice slash hammer and hit Baraka in the jaw fracturing it. Subby grabbed his arm and fractured it as well, somehow loosing the blade to the floor. Baraka got hit from all directions, he couldn't attack even if he wanted too.

At last Sub-Zero saw his opponent dazed. "Your time has come." Sub-Zero said.

 **FINISH HIM!**

Sub-Zero created an ice bed the size of Baraka. He kicked him into it, immobilizing the criminal. Sub-Zero jumped.

(When Subby landed on Baraka, the screen went black followed by a 'squelch' )

 **Afterwards**

Liang ran to the entrance where the concert was held… but it was to late. The concert has ended, with the janitors already cleaning the floor. Sub-Zero was ashamed and heart broken. "She will never forgive me." He thought. Liang took out the invitation and let a small tier drop fall from his eye and landed on the paper. He froze the invitation and shattered it with his hand.

(The camera followed the ice with the wind and faded with the moon)

 **FINALLY! You know what this means? The story can truly begin! And a summary. Did you like the Baraka thing? I put a reference in here. Can you find it? Little Subby is who I was referring to. In the games there are two Sub-Zeros, Bi-Han and Kuai Liang. See you in the real chapter!**


	5. Prologue

**Now for the real chapter of this story. Ready… FI-I-I-I mean ...READ!**

Ok, I think this counts as a prologue. Don't make fun on how I describe Reptile's voice. It sounds like that to me. And yes, Mileena is Reptile's "sister" and yes she's going to be a protagonist. *Reader start hating on story*

Shut up! It's my story and I get to do what ever I want to do with it! I am using the MKX design for Mileena because we can all agree that MK9 Mileena is scary as shit. Until next time! ^_^

In a cliff side, outside of the city of Mistral, lied one of the best academe in Remnant… Beacon Academy. One of many battle schools to fight off the terrifying Creatures of Grimm. It was large, looking castle like with a huge tower in the center. On top of the tower was the office of the Huntsman and principal of the academy, Professor Ozpin. In the office however was sitting two people. The older boy had a grey hood on, a green mouth piece, sweat pants, gloves, and large shoes. What was odd that with the little you could see from his face, he had green snake like eyes, and can kind of see scales. The younger girl had a pink mouth piece, short black hair, narrow yellow eyes, brownish pants, long nails painted blackish, pink low heels, and a shirt. "I think we screwed up." The girl said. "No really?" The boy sarcastically responded. His voice sounded as if he was gurgling.

Then, the elevator from behind opened up. From it, came out Ozpin. Rather old, with thick grey hair, glasses, a green scarf and suit. He walked around and sat on his chair. "Let's see here… we have two teenagers roaming around Emerald Forest, somehow, and actually made camp there." The professor said. "I swear, we have no clue it was Emerald Forest, or how we got there." The boy protested. Ozpin sighed. "The consequences for territory invasion would lead to prison." Ozpin warned. The girls flinched. "Please, we have no one to help us!" The boy said. Ozpin sighed. "I know that. And I know who you guys are. Syzoth and Mileena." Ozpin reminded.

"I go by Reptile. Syzoth is a bit of a mouthful." The boy now known as Reptile said. "You can say that again." Mileena commented. "I am aware of what you two had been going through." Ozpin started. "And thanks to the cameras, know that you guys are capable fighters." The professor showed images of them fighting Grimm. "We had to teach ourselves." Reptile said. "I actually made up my own fighting style. I call it, Tarkatan-Fu!" Mileena said with excitement. "I thought it was Tarkata Jitsu?" Reptile asked. "Well I changed it." Mileena said, pouting. "I also am aware of your criminal records, stealing stuff like cloth and food, but that is because of your losses. I am sorry for what happened." Ozpin apologized. "What's in the past, stays in the past." Reptile said with a sigh. "Despite this, you still broke the law. Do you understand?" Ozpin asked, getting up from the chair. "Yes." Both of them said. "But at the same time, I can't let you guys go to jail, mainly because I know you will get out easily." Ozpin said. "What are you trying to say sir?" Mileena asked. He sighed. "How would you like to train here?" He asked. Reptile and Mileena's hearts skipped a beat.

"But, what about the records?" Reptile asked. "I can figure something out." Ozpin responded' "What about us… and how we look?" Mileena asked, removing the mouthpiece, revealing rows of sharp teeth. Ozpin actually was surprised to see this, but hid it quite well. "That, is up to you. So what do you say?" Ozpin asked. Reptile and Mileena looked at each other. "Can you excuse us for few?" Reptile asked. Ozpin nodded. Both of the got up and walked to a corner.

"I'm not so sure about this Milly." Reptile said. "What else can we do? This can be our chance to finally find our place in society." Mileena reminded. Reptile knew she was right. "I can't say no to that… Fine." Reptile said. He walked up to Ozpin and said that they agreed. "Good, you two are lucky that school starts next week and that Goodwitch wasn't the one talking to you. Go down, I'll send a teacher to get you." Ozpin said, typing on his monitor. Both of them thanked and walked to the elevator.

"But first, Mileena… where did you get your Sais?"

"… Found them."

"Ok then. They will be given to you briefly."

 **Ok, I think this counts as a prologue and was quite short. Don't make fun on how I describe Reptile's voice. It sounds like that to me. And yes, Mileena is Reptile's "sister" and yes she's going to be a protagonist. *Reader start hating on story***

 **Shut up! It's my story and I get to do what ever I want to do with it! I am using the MKX design for Mileena because we can all agree that MK9 Mileena is scary as shit. Until next time! ^_^**


	6. A New Start

**This time, it's the real episode, my god. And you guys noticed that Somme sentences repeated in the beginning, sorry for that. I am using my iPad to write this and accidentally pasted twice and forgot to erase it. Time for some blo-o-o-o action! I meant action…**

It was a beautiful day in the city of Mistral, the sun was shining, the people all happy (more or less) and everything just the way it is. Also… IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! In a cliff side out side of the city is Beacon Academy. The airship is coming in with the new and some old students/recruits, all of which are excited, nervous, or… *blargh!* a bit queasy.

"I'm so excited! Reptile, are you excited? And I feel kind of bad for that guy."

"… Not much. And that is a terrible case of motion sickness right there."

"Of course you're not excited."

"Mileena look. We are going to have to show ourselves and I don't want them to treat us as freaks."

Mileena sighed. "The humans treat Faunas that way and we are Faunas as well." Reptile looked at his sister. "Yeah, how often do you lizard Faunas and an alligator Faunas?" He reminded. Mileena rolled her eyes. "We are not sure if I'm an alligator… I consider myself as a crocodile." Reptile groaned. "Let me remind you that even other Faunas are unsure of us." He explained.

"I wonder if I'm a snapping turtle. No that wouldn't make sense." Reptile stood in defeat. "You are so easily distracted." They waited a few minutes in silence and a screen appeared revealing last nights events. "That Roman guy is good at running away." Mileena observed. "That or the police forces are bad at their job." Reptile mumbled. Just then, some guy started to pull on a rabbit girl's ears. "I am sure they are real." He said and pulled again. "Please just stop it." She begged. Reptile saw this and felt anger rush through him. Mileena saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know what you are going to do." She said. "And why stop me?" He asked. "If you are going to start a fight, at least do it in Beacon where he'll get a better chance of surviving." Mileena responded. Reptile looked at her sister and back at the person. He pulled the ears again, making the rabbit Faunas shed a small tier. "Fuck it." Reptile said, took of his sister's hand of his shoulder and stomped.

Reptile walked up to him and slapped his hands of the ears of the Faunas. "Leave her alone." Reptile said, putting himself in between the Faunas and the human. "Or else what animal lover?" The guy said standing up. He was somewhat taller than Reptile, but only by a few centimeters. "I'll make your life a living hell." Reptile threatened. The guy narrowed his eyes. "What is up with your eyes? They are all green and narrow… like a snake." He said. "Don't try to change topic!" Reptile yelled. "Why not say that to my fist?" He said. "I will claw your eyes out." Reptile said. Both butted heads. Mileena came in I and broke them apart. "It's not even the beginning of school and you two already are picking fights. Reptile stay down, please." She begged. Reptile looked at his sister, eyes saying to not do it. He groaned and walked way. "Yeah, 'Reptile' listen to your little girlfriend." He teased. Mileena turned to him. "I'm his sister." She walked away al well, flipping him as she did. "This isn't over!" He yelled. The rabbit Faunas tried to thank him. "Wait, I…" but she got poked in the back by the same guy pulling on her ears, saying to not do it.

The news where still going on, _"And the Black Dragon strike again and stole a…"_ The screen faded to reveal a woman, with blond hair, a purple cape, light green eyes, glasses and some kind of uniform.

 _"Hello and welcome to Beacon."_ She started. "She sounds a bit annoyed." Mileena commented.

 _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who has received the honor to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to up hold it."_

Mileena giggled when she said duty. "Milly, you are so mature." Reptile sarcastically said rolling his eyes.

" _You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_ The hollow gram faded.

"Wow look at this view." Mileena said, looking out the window. Reptile followed her. "I got to admit, it is a pretty good view from up here." He admitted. "They all look like ants from here!"

After a few minutes, both siblings looked to their side and saw Beacon Academy. "It was last week that we were here." Mileena said. "And now, we will be here until further notice." Reptile added. They heard some kind of yelling and turned to see what was going on. It turned out that Vomit Boy threw on a blond girl's boot. "Really, what is up with that guy?" Mileena asked.

After a few more minutes, the airship landed and everyone got walked out, except for Vomit Boy who… vomited on a trash can. "He should really see a doctor." Reptile said, looking at him as he walked out. Both siblings stopped to admire the view of Beacon Academy. "Yep, I'm gonna love it here." Mileena said, hands on hips and nodding her head. "Ok… know what?" Reptile asked. They heard someone yelling and saw a girl, in all white, and a rapier yelling at a girl in a red hood that was on the floor. "… Socialize with other people than her?" Mileena suggested.

"See you in a few?"

"Take care."

Both of them went on their own directions.

With Reptile

Reptile walked around the school yard. He looked around and saw no one around. He slowly took of his metallic mouth piece and and hood off, and took a deep breathe. He revealed have scaled green skin. "Finally, this thing is starting to irritate me." He said. Reptile placed his mouth piece away and kept on his way. Suddenly, a bright green light was lit on top of a tree. Reptile quickly covered his eyes. The light disappeared to show a figure crash on the tree. Reptile put is mouth piece and hood on and ran to said tree. "Hello?" He said and looked up. Indeed, someone did fall on the tree and he was looking back down. "A little help please?" He asked.

Reptile looked confused. "Um… ok." Reptile jumped on the tree and climbed to where the guy was. "You do know that you could jump down right?" Reptile asked, sitting on the branch that the guy was on. "Oh right." The guy said. He wriggled around to try to slip off the branch. Reptile heard the branch to start break. "Wait!" He yelled. It was to late, the branch fell off. Reptile was caught off balance and was going to hit the floor fast first. He prepared for impact… but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw that he was floating a few centimeters of the ground with a green aura surrounding him. "That was close." The voice from the guy said. Reptile moved his head and saw that the guy was floating, almost flying with the same aura around him. "The hell?"

The guy seemed to have a red and black trench-coat, armored boots and gloves, black pants, and black sports tape wrapped round his face, and has glowing green eyes. His hands were glowing a bright green, just like the light from earlier, almost pointing at Reptile. "Let me fix that." He said. He twisted his wrist and made Reptile stand up. The green aura disappeared and Reptile landed softly. "That was amazing!" Reptile complimented. "Thank you." He thanked. The guy landed, and his green eyes stopped to glow, showing regular green eyes. "What's you name?" Reptile asked. "My name is Ermac. And you?"

"Reptile." The lizard Faunas answered. "Reptile?" Ermac said with disbelief. "Well, that's my nickname." Reptile answered. "Why not use your real name?" Ermac asked. Reptile snickered. "You try and say, 'Syzoth' this and 'Syzoth' that." Reptile responded. "That sounds like a mouthful." Ermac commented. "I know?"

"I can tell your semblance is telekinesis." Reptile observed. "Yes it is." Ermac confirmed. "Question. Why did you teleported here?" Reptile asked. Ermac gave an anime style sigh. "I missed the airship to get here." Reptile looked confused. "And why?" He asked. "Because I slept in." Ermac answered. "You are the lazy type, aren't you?" Ermac gave the more-or-less sign. "It's fine."

They both walked around, talking about their predictions on how it'll be in Beacon. "I did more or less made an enemy." He replied. "Already?" Ermac asked, scratching his head. Reptile nodded his head. "He was bothering a rabbit Faunas by pulling on her ears." Reptile explained. "Oh, and did she say thank you or something like that?" Ermac asked with interest. "Not really." Ermac hummed in disappointment. "What's your semblance? You didn't tell me?" Ermac asked. Reptile stopped walking and placed a hand on his chin. "Not so sure. I guess is this…" Reptile then made a stance.

He turned partly visible, only seeing his silhouette. Ermac looked disappointed. "Wait for it." Reptile said. He quickly made another stance. He caused some kind of explosion and he went completely invisible, not even the shadow was visible. Ermac clapped in approval.

Then someone ran by and stopped in front of Ermac. He wore a blue vest, armored boots, black pants, some throwing knifes around him and had a mouthpiece that glowed light blue. But the vest had the Lin Kuei symbol, easily recognizable. "Hey," he started, "Have you seen a girl, about this high, white hair, on all white dress, and had a rapier?" He asked. Ermac shook his head. "I guess I have." Reptile said. The guy looked confused. "Who said that?" He asked. "My friend." Ermac responded. Reptile appeared besides Ermac, surprising the guy. "My god you scared me! Anyway. Do know who she isn't where she went?" He asked. "I don't know? Does she yell a lot?" Reptile asked. "More or less." The guy responded. Reptile tapped his fore head. "Yeah I've seen her."

"Where is she?" Reptile shrugged. "Sorry dude. Last time I saw her she was yelling at a red hooded girl for accidentally dropping some packages." The guy groaned. "But she would most likely be in the meeting area." Ermac responded. "That could help. Thank you! My name is Kuai Liang, but you can call me Sub-Zero. Hope to meet you guys again." Sub-Zero said and ran off but only to accidentally bump into someone else and fell to the floor. "Hey watch it!" The guy yelled. "Sorry!" Sub-Zero yelled back. "Don't yell at me!" The guy said. Both of them got up and started to fight. The guy seemed to have a hood on, a yellow metallic mouth piece with a scorpion design, twin katanas on his back, a few belts around his arms and legs, boots, pants, white eyes, and a yellow vest. "You yelled at me first!" Sub-Zero reminded. Both of them butt-headed with lightning in the background.

A green aura surrounded them both and they went apart. "Hold it guys. There is no need to start a fight." Ermac said. "Yeah, why not introduce yourselves?" Reptile said. The yellow dude and Sub-Zero groaned. Ermac let both of them go. They walked closer to each other and shook hands, each to tightly.

"Call me Sub-Zero."

"I am Hanzo Hasashi, but you can call me Scorpion." Hanzo/Scorpion said. They each hold their hands tighter, bones actually breaking. "Enough." Reptile said, pulling them apart.

 _"All first year students, report to the amphitheater."_

The speakers said. "Well then, I'll see you guys later." Sub-Zero said. He turned himself and it broke away, showing that he disappeared. "Hey! Two can play that game!" Scorpion yelled. He made a stance and fire surrounded him in a circle, but then a girl in a black bow appeared. "Hanzo, we have to go." She said. Scorpion stopped whatever he was doing. "Oh… Sorry Blake."

The girl known as Blake sighed. "I am sorry if he did anything to you." Blake apologized. "Oh, um, he wasn't trouble at all." Ermac said as he saw Scorpion's eyes go on fire. "C'mon Hanzo." Blake said, and grabbed Scorpion by the wrist. Scorpion seemed a bit embarrassed . "Can you teleport us as well?" Reptile asked. "I can, but it is possible that we'll fall off the roof." Ermac responded. "Then we better run." Reptile suggested. Ermac started to float off the ground. "Let's see which is faster, feet or flight." Ermac said. Reptile stretched. "I got to warn you. I am fast as on my feet." Ermac smirked. "Let's see about that."

Both of them started to race, Ermac "flying" and Reptile running. Then something hit Reptile's head and skidded to a stop. "Wait!" Ermac stopped and turned.

"What is it Reptile?"

"Do you know where it is?"

"No."

"Is there some kind of landmark? Like a sign or food court?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh boy."

 **Finished! I hope you like the little Subby vs, Scorpy rivalry. Don't ask why I call them that. Yes Blake lived and yes, I'll put flash backs here. Let's see how they handle this, next time!**


	7. First night

**Ok then, up to the next chapter. This is not easy… well, nothing is easy in this world. Nor in any other world. Am I right?**

Reptile and Ermac walked in the building where the students are waiting for the announcement. "Very well then, this looks kind of cool." Ermac commented. "Hey!" a voice called. Reptile turned to see his sister waving at them. "Mileena!" Reptile said walking to her, followed by Ermac. "How was it so far?" Reptile asked. "Not bad really. I met three girls, on of which had red hair…she's kinda creepy." Mileena answered. "Oh, Ermac this is my sister Mileena. Mileena heres my friend Ermac." Reptile introduced. Ermac and Mileena shook hands. "Who was this red hair girl anyway?" Ermac asked. Mileena shuddered a little. "She wore red, the top being a bit revealing, a red mouth piece like mine, had red high heeled boots, and red pants. Her name was…" Mileena stopped and slowly turned around. "I am not creepy!" The girl behind her yelled. "Her she is again!" Mileena said, jumping into Ermac's arms. "My god you are a bit creepy." Reptile mumbled. "The name is Skarlet, thank you very much." The girl now Known as Skarlet said angrily.

Mileena slowly got off Ermac's arms. "I'm sorry for that." Mileena apologized, scratching her head. "I get that a lot don't worry." Skarlet said, and turned to Ermac, which made him gulp. Under the mouth piece, she smiled and winked at him. Ermac blushed. For his luck, someone came up to the microphone. It was non-other than Professor Ozpin.

"I'll, keep this brief…" He started. "You've traveled here today in search for knowledge. To hold your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Reptile, Mileena, Ermac, and Skarlet looked at each other and nodded. "But I look amongst you and I see waisted energy, in need of purpose and direction. You asunder knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove you knowledge can only carry you so far… It is up to you, to take the first step." He walked away, and Goodwitch stepped in. "You will gather at the 'barn' tonight, and tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed." She said.

"What a way to make us feel welcomed." Skarlet said sarcastically. "You can say that again." Mileena agreed. The group walked outside. Ermac saw Sub-Zero, talking to the girl from earlier. "Hey isn't that Liang?" Ermac asked. "Yes it is. And it looks like he found who he wanted to meet." Reptile confirmed. The four stayed in a fair distance and watch what was happening. Sub-Zero took of the mask and hood, which revealed a scar across his right eye. There was a small pause… and the girl slapped Liang across the face and angrily walked away. "Ooo, tough luck." Mileena commented. Sub-Zero rubbed his now red cheek and put on his mask again. "Should we talk to him?" Ermac asked. "Maybe later, wait till he feel better." Reptile responded.

 **The 'Barn': Night**

It was now night at Beacon Academy, where the first year students where at the 'Barn' for tonight. "What a day." Ermac said, flopping on his sleep sack. What he wore as pajamas was just a grey sweat pant. "You bet." Reptile agreed. Ermac sat up. "Why don't you take of your mouth piece? Isn't it a bit uncomfortable?" Ermac asked. Reptile sighed. "I have my own, personal reasons why I have to wear it." He responded. Ermac made the 'I-understand' face. Reptile looked around and saw the Sub-Zero guy in the far right. "Hey, it's the Sub-Zero guy." Reptile said. "Should check if he's ok?" Ermac asked, getting up. Reptile nodded. Both of them walked to Liang, who was sitting in deep thought. He saw the two approach him. "Ermac? Syzoth?" Liang asked, narrowing his eyes. "Reptile." Reptile corrected. "We saw you and the girl talk, and well…" Ermac started, rubbing his neck. "Don't worry about it. Weiss and I… well… Had a lot happen in our past." Sub-Zero said.

"Say no more." Reptile said. "Hey, would you guys shut up. We're trying to sleep." A guy said. They turned to see someone in yellow PJs. Both Sub-Zero and him narrowed their eyes.

"You again." They said at the same time.

"What is you problem with him?" Reptile asked annoyed. "Because, I hate his frozen guys." Scorpion answered. Liang stood up. "Listen, Scorpion, I honestly have nothing against you, but if you keep this up," Liang created a thick she of ice in his left arm, and shattered it with his right arm. "someone will go to the hospital." Sub-Zero warned. Hanzo's eyes lit on fire and threw a fire ball at Liang, sending the him across the room. "Hey! Stop it, the both of you!" Ermac yelled. Reptile placed a hand on the telekinetic's shoulder. "Let them settle this. If it goes to far, we will intervene." Reptile said. Ermac sighed.

Sub-Zero kick up to his feet. "I never thought we would fight, before even school started." He said creating an ice mouth piece. "You wanna know who will go to the hospital?" Scorpion said getting in a fighting position.

 **Unbreakable Sub-Zero vs. Hellfire Scorpion**

 **Ready…FIGHT!**

Sub-Zero quickly created a second skin of ice a second before Scorpion came in with a round house. Sub-Zero was taken off balanced, but recovered quickly and punched Scorpion in the gut, then made a side way karate chop on the side of his neck, and finished with an upper cut. Scorpion went back a few. Looking, he quickly grabbed a near by table and threw it at Sub-Zero hard enough to break the ice skin and the table itself. The hellfire ninja teleported in flames. Sub-Zero waited for the attack. In the very last second, he hit the ground, creating an ice shield, only to be shattered by an attacking Hanzo, who was frozen in mid air. Liang punched his opponent, unfreezing him, jumped in the air to punch him hard enough to bounce off the ground, slid under him, sending Scorpion back, and ended with his hand being covered in ice and threw it at the ninja.

Scorpion fell to the ground and quickly got up. Angry, he threw a fire ball at the ice ninja. Liang threw an ice ball to counter the opposite element. Scorpion ran to him, jumped and prepared a kick. Sub-Zero successfully blocked the attack and countered with another ice ball. Now wide open, Sub-Zero slid across the floor, hitting Scorpion once more, grabbed him and threw him behind and fell.

Scorpion tried to get up, but fainted.

 **Sub-Zero Wins**

"Your soul is corrupted, and I only wish to help you." Liang said, walking to the unconscious Hanzo. "That was a neat fight." Ermac complimented. "Is he going to be ok?" Reptile asked, poking at the unconscious Hanzo. "I'm sure he will." Liang answered.

"Ok, you guys really need to shut up." A voice said from behind. Turning, Liang, Ermac, and Reptile saw a red haired girl walking their way, wearing… revealing cloth. "S-Skarlet?" Ermac asked. "Of course it's me… sweet heart." Skarlet said in a flirtatious way. "Looks like Ermac already got game." Liang joked. Reptile snickered. "Shut up!" Ermac yelled with a blush. "Don't listen to him Ermac. After all… you do have me." The red head said and got closer to Ermac's face. Ermac held his breath. They could kiss right now. Luckily, Mileena came to the rescue. "C'mon Skarlet." She said. Skarlet pulled apart and waved Ermac good bye with a wink. "Holy shit dude. It looks like you have a potential lover." Reptile joked. Ermac let out a huge exhale. "Why me?"he asked. With this event over, the group of friends went to their bed sacks.

When the kits went out, everyone fell asleep… except for one individual. Reptile was still awake, thinking about tomorrow. "How will they react?" Was what he asked himself over and over again. Reptile removed his mouth piece, revealing a scaled face, a flat nose, and teeth. He covered himself completely, to make sure that no one would see his true face in the morning.

 **MORNING!**

Kitana, a girl with long black hair tied in a ball, and blue PJs woke up to the sound of a another one who can't stop talking. "My god she can talk." She said rubbing her eyes. "Jade wake up." Kitana said, waking up her best friend, Jade. "Five more minutes." Jade complained. Kitana rolled her over and slapped Jade extremely hard the back. Jade, a dark skinned girl, with even longer black hair, in green PJs yelped. "Fuck you Kitana!" Jade yelled, rubbing the hand mark on her back.

They both changed into their own outfits and went on to pack their stuff. "So, who are we going to get teamed with?" Jade asked. "I don't know. Hopefully with someone good." Kitana responded. "How about that Mileena girl?" Jade reminded. Kitana gave an awkward look. "She's good with those Sais and all but…"

 **Meanwhile**

"You excited Ermac?" Reptile asked. Ermac nodded. "All I hope is to… you know… live." Ermac joked. Reptile chuckled. They both walked to the locker area. Turning the corner, Ermac stopped to see Skarlet talking to Mileena. "Hide me." Ermac whispered. Reptile rolled his eyes. He made himself invisible, followed by Ermac. "Whoa, you can make others invisible as well?" Ermac asked. "Yup, this does have a limit though." Reptile warned. Both friends quietly moved pass Skarlet and Mileena. "Thank you dude." Ermac thanked. Reptile looked to his left and saw an unsuspecting Sub-Zero. "Wait here." He said, making Ermac visible again. The telekinetic knew what he was up to. Reptile sneaked behind Liang and tapped his left shoulder. Liang turned to see who it was, but no one was there. Reptile did it again. Liang saw nothing but emptiness. Eventually, Reptile made himself visible, scaring Subby. "Holy shit! Don't do that again!" Liang yelled clenching his heart. Reptile and Ermac laughed.

 _"All first year students, report to Beacon Cliff for initiation." The speaker said. "It's time." Ermac said._

 **Beacon Cliff**

The first year students, gathered up and formed a strait line, one in each launch pad. "For years you've been training to become warriors. Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin started. "Now, I am sure many of you have hear rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, to end this confusion, each of you will be given team mates… today." Goodwitch replied. Some people gulped. "These team mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is best to pair with someone you can get along with." Recommended. Reptile and Ermac nodded, Sub-Zero and Scorpion gave death stares at each other. "Nonetheless, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of the year. Once that happened, head to the northern end of the forest, do not hesitate in destroying everything in your path, or you will die."

"You will be monitored and graded during your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple in a path a containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item and be graded. Any questions?" Ozpin asked. "Um sir…" Jaune started. "Good, now take your positions." Ozpin said, ignoring the one blond kid. Everyone took a launching position and the first one in the far left was launched. It came closer until it reached Ermac. "See you later alligator." He said and got launched. Reptile looked at the distance. "Let's get this over with." He said before being launched. "Good luck Milly." Skarlet said. Mileena saw her being launched. "May God bless us all."

 **Finally done! Shit, I am sorry for taking so long on making this chapter. A lot is going on you know. Now, the small fight between Scorpion and Sub-Zero might be a bit crappy. I was thinking in making it like, round one, two, and final round stuff. Crappy chapter yes, but it had to be done.**


	8. Teams

**Well then, this will be the chapter where the teams or formed. Hoping that everything will end well. Let's go.**

It was a fairly calm day in Emerald Forest. A bird was flying by calmly… only to be trampled by the red hooded girl. "Birdie no!" she yelled.

The first year students where flying at high speeds. There was this blond kid that was completely out of control. _"His torture never ends."_ Reptile thought. Seeing that he was nearing the ground, Reptile braced himself and land somewhere in the trees.

Liang had a plan in mind. When the ice ninja got near the ground, he quickly made a thick trail of snow that absorbed part of the fall. He slid to the ground and got up. "It worked. Now to get out of here." Sub-Zero said to himself and ran to the northern part of the forest.

Scorpion was nearing a tree. He launch a Kunai into the branch. He used it to swing onto another branch and retracted his weapon. "All I hope is to not encounter that Sub-Zero guy." Hanzo said and jumped to the ground.

Mileena successfully landed on a tree branch. "That was fun." She said. Hearing someone yell, she turned to see Vomit Boy having some trouble. Then a spear like weapon was shot from a near by tree and caught the blond kid, sending it to another direction. After a few second, the voice of the blond yelled saying thank you. Another one yelled, sorry, most likely the one that helped him out. " _At least someone has his back."_ Mileena thought and jumped to the ground

Skarlet got her sword out and used it to cross screw down a tree.

Kitana took out her fan bladed and used it to cut threw some trees that where on her way.

While the rest of the students struggled to land, Ermac was just… cruising. He used his telekinetic ability to keep himself on the air. Naturally, his semblance has a limit, but with the amount of power the launch pad threw him, all he needed to do was sustain himself; letting the momentum do the rest. "This is the life." Ermac said. "But I better get down." He added, a bit disappointed. Using his semblance, he grabbed a near by branch. When he landed on the ground, Ermac rode the branch like a snow-board. Ermac jumped, skidded on the ground, and posed. Imaginary judges gave him perfect scores. _"Enough fun and games for today."_ Ermac thought and went on his way.

 **In the ground**

A bird landed on a branch. It cleaned itself and started chirping. Suddenly, something rapped itself around the bird and pulled it into the bushes, followed by a screech and crunches. Out from the bushes came out Reptile.. how burped out a feather. "I hate myself sometimes." He said. "But at least I got my breakfast taken care of." Reptile added, rubbing his belly with an anime like smile. He put on his mouth piece and kept on his way. Sprinting threw the forest, Reptile was thinking on the partner thing.

 _"_ _Now, who would I like to be partners with? Mileena would be my first choice."_ He started with a thought bubble appearing and a cartoon version of Mileena. _"She has grown stronger, even made her own fighting style, but something tells me that we may not be partners. How about Sub-Zero!?"_ Cartoon version of Subby replaces Mileena. _"He's a good guy, seems to have girl problems,"_ Cartoon Subby got slapped by cartoon Weiss. _"But over all a great fighter. Scorpion…"_ Cartoon Subby got punched out of the thought bubble by cartoon and started laughing. _"Yeah, he has a temper, and holds grudge for Sub-Zero, and maybe me, so… I'll put him on the probably not list. And then there is…"_ Reptile's thought bubble popped to see Ermac, facing his back to him. Reptile skidded on the ground. Ermac faced Reptile with a surprised look. Reptile stopped and faced Ermac.

"Ermac!"

"Reptile!"

Both friends gave each other a manly hug. "Glad to see you buddy!" Ermac said. "Same here dude!" Reptile replied. The reunion lasted only a few seconds when glowing red eyes surrounded them. They went back to back and got to their fighting stance. "Are your ready for this?" Ermac asked as he made a green ball in his hand. "I was born ready." Reptile replied as he took off his gloves and shoes, revealing green, scaled, clawed hands and feet. Ermac noticed this, but decided to ask about it later. Grimm came out of the bushes, revealing to be Beowolves.

 **Meanwhile**

Scorpion was walking along the forest in high alert. "Now where did he told us to go?" He asked himself. He heard a rustle coming from the bushes. Hanzo quickly took out his swords and slowly neared the bush. "Who's there? Reveal yourself!" Scorpion demanded. Surely enough, he got what he wanted. From the bushes, jumped two Ursas, slashing from left and right. Scorpion quickly blocked the attacks with his sword. After a few more seconds, he threw a fire ball at one of the Grimm, making it fall back. The other one jumped in the air, claws aimed at the fire ninja. Scorpion back flipped to get out of the Grimm's attack and came in with a sword stab, straight threw the skull of the Ursa. Hanzo retracted his sword and looked at the remaining Grimm.

"Come here!" He yelled, pointing at the Grimm. It roared for a few seconds before becoming an ice sculpture. Hanzo got confused for a moment, but then an ice slatch hammer came down,, shattering the frozen Ursa to pieces. It took Scorpion a while to realize it was Sub-Zero.

"I could've taken it out." Scorpion pouted, crossing his arms.

 **Meanwhile**

Reptile and Ermac where on full attack mode. Reptile jumped on top of a Beowulf and viscously clawed it to death. Ermac made two Grimm head butt. After all Grimm where defeated, Reptile and Ermac nodded and went on their way; Reptile forgetting to put on his shoes and gloves. "Say um, Reptile." Ermac said, as he was flying along side his friend. "Yes." Reptile replied.

"You don't have to answer but…"

"I know what your going to ask."

 **On the other side of the forest**

Skarlet was trying to make her way to the temple. "Where is the f'n temple!" She yelled angrily. As she walked to a tree, Mileena scared her by hanging from a branch with her legs. "Ha! Gotcha!" Mileena laughed as she back flipped of the branch. "The fuck Mileena? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Skarlet yelled. "Well, it's your fault that you get scared easily." Mileena replied. "Don't say I get scared easily." Skarlet threatened with a sword near Mileena's throat. Mileena nodded frantically. "Good." Skarlet smirked and put the sword away. Mileena gave a huge exhale. "Besides, I already sense your aura." Skarlet responded. The pink warrior looked confused. "You know, 'aura'? The thing that keeps use alive from fatal attacks?" Skarlet asked. Mileena shook her head. "You are a komplete idiot…"

 **Meanwhile (** ** _Italic_** **words mean Skarlet is talking** **underlined words mean Mileena is talking** **)**

Kitana and Jade where walking along a grassy area.

 _"_ _Think of aura as the thing that protects you from normally lethal attacks."_

Both friends heard some kind of snorts and quickly took out their weapons. Out from the dark came a bull Grimm, also known as an Taurum; adult to be excact. It easily dwarfed the blue and green warriors. It exhaled black smoke from it's nose and charged.

"So if you are quite hyper, your semblance is speed?"

Kitana and Jade jumped out of the way, dodging the bull's horns. Jade ran to it and hit it's head with her metal staff. It bounced making her fall on her butt.

 _"_ _Not necessarily, but yes. Each aura can be used to heal miner wounds."_

Seeing it's opening, the Taurum ran to the defenseless Jade. She covered her eyes as the bull made the sound bulls do.

"Or be used as a weapon, called a Semblance."

Kitana quickly used her fans to create a gush of wind that made the Taurum slow down.

 _"_ _It turns out you do know something about aura."_

Jade saw her chance and got up, grabbing her staff along the way. Kitana let the Grimm free, making it smash into a tree. The bull like Grimm turned around and scratched hooves on the ground.

 _"_ _But each Semblance is unique. No two people have the same one. For example, you, Scorp, and Subby can teleport, but in a completely different ways."_

Jade made a purple aura around her staff, transforming it into several 'razorangs'. She gave Kitana half of them and the Grimm ran to them once more. Jade slid under the Taurum and she did, she threw them into stomach while Kitana jumped onto of it and did the same. With all those weapons on him, the bull kneeled down and black smoke came out of the wounds. Kitana smirked under her mask and took out her bladed fans. She used her semblance to launch herself straight to the Taurum. Kitana stabbed her fans in the skull of bull. They didn't completely perforated the thick armor, so Kitana used her aura to stabbed them deep in it making the Skull explode.

"I know know more about aura and semblance."

 _"_ _Shall we get going?"_

Jade picked up the razorangs and transformed them back to the staff. "That was a close one." Jade said. Kitana picked up her fans. "You can say that again. With that, the friends went on their way.

 **Ok then. Next time they will meet and make their teams. Did you like the Taurum. For the once that don't know. Taurum is latin for bull. Clever, no? Also, they revealed the new dlc characters for MKX! I am both excited and disappointed. Disappointed because only one of five characters where included. I wanted Cyrax, Sektor, Smoke, Shang Tsung, and Rain. Ok, I will not tell who they are if you haven't seen it yet. See ya next time!**


	9. Teams 2

**COME HERE :-(… because it's time for the next chapter.^_^**

 **Launch pad location**

Glynda Goodwitch, a middle-aged woman, with light blond hair and green eyes, walked to Ozpin, who was overlooking the Grimm infested forest. "The last pair has been formed sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Goodwitch said, as she tapped on the monitor showing said pair. The Nora girl was hanging from a tree by her legs, while tapping Ren's nose. "Poor boy, I can't possibly see them getting along." Glynda stated, feeling bad for Ren. "But he must be better off than Ms. Nikos." She finished, tapping on the screen, showing said girl. "I have no idea why you insisted on bringing these Reptile and Mileena to Beacon and I don't care what his transcript says, that Jaune kid is not ready for this level of kombat." Goodwitch argued. "But, we'll find out soon enough. At this rate, they will reach the temple in just a few minutes." The Huntress stated.

"Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Glynda asked, but go no answer. "Professor Ozpin?"

The professor in question didn't reply. He just look at his monitor in, watching as the red hooded girl and the Weiss girl argued.

 **Emerald Forest**

Reptile and Ermac walked along the bushes. "I am sorry to hear that." Ermac said, trying to scare away a fly. Just then, a long tongue grabbed said fly and the bug got swallowed… by Reptile. "I had to tell it someday. It's not like I can hide myself forever." Reptile explained, putting his mouth piece back on. "Ok, I don't mean to offend you but… Do you eat bugs for breakfast or something like that?" Ermac asked, an he used his telekinetic ability to push off a branch. Reptile turned to face the telekinetic. "More or less." He responded. Ermac nodded his head in satisfaction. "I wander how the rest are doing?" Reptile wondered.

 **Elsewhere**

Scorpion and Sub-Zero walked pass some and came across an old structure, not so far away. "I think that's it." Sub-Zero said. "Do think so or do you know so?" Scorpion asked. "Let's just go." Liang said, before getting into another discussion.

 **Elsewhere**

Mileena and Skarlet where desperately trying to find their way to the temple. "We are totally lost." Mileena stated. "You said that exactly one minute ago." Skarlet reminded a bit annoyed. Mileena ignored the red haired girl, and tried to scare some flies away. "Haven't you realized that there are more bugs here?" Mileena asked, as she flailed her arms. "Actually, yes." Skarlet agreed. Two later, Skarlet felt water in her boots. "Shit! these are dry clean!" Skarlet complained. Mileena rolled her eyes. "Quit your whining." Mileena teased and shoved Skarlet. The red head tumbled a few feet and went to the wet land. "Damn you." Skarlet grunted. She took a step forward to only hear the 'CLOP' sound of her boot. "What was that?" Mileena asked. Skarlet lowered down and placed her ear on the ground.

Just then, where Skarlet was standing, the ground started to raise up, making her fall in the water. Mileena quickly helped her up, and both of them looked up to see that the ground wasn't the ground. Some kind of red tattoos started to glow, followed by some red eyes. What was in front of them was a frog Grimm, or a Mud Bull. It croaked once, and then launched it's wrecking ball tongue at the girls, who barely dodged it. "We should run." Skarlet suggested. She turned to see that Mileena was already gone. "Uh… look a fly!" Skarlet said at the frog, pointing behind him. The frog looked behind him and saw nothing. Once he turned around, his prey had already left. The Mud Bull took a great leap, following his next meal.

 **The Temple**

Scorpion and Sub-Zero finally got to their destination. Scorpion looked at what was in the pedestals. "Chess pieces?"

"I thought it would be something cooler. Like a weapon or something." Sub-Zero thought picking up a black bishop. "You and I both." Scorpion agreed. Just then, Reptile and Ermac came out of the bushes. "Oh, hi guys." Ermac happily greeted. "Ermac, Reptile. It is good to see that you are ok." Liang greeted. "Reptile looked over Subby's shoulder. "Stuck with hot head?" Reptile asked. Scorpion glared at Reptile. Ermac walked over to the chess pieces and grabbed the White King. "I am now the King. Bow down to me my loyal subjects." Ermac joked. The rest, even Scorpion, chuckled. "Oh, how immature." A sarcastic voice said from behind. They turned to see a group of four heading their way.

"Are you sure you belong in a place like this?" the one with funky hair asked. Reptile and Scorpion didn't like that. "Hey, why won't you mess someone your own size?" Scorpion said angrily. Reptile narrowed his eyes. "Oh, it's you." Reptile growled. "If it isn't the one from yesterday. The animal lover. Where are my manners? I am Cardin, Cardin Winchester." The guy known as Cardin introduced himself.

"And these are my friends, Russel, Sky, and Dove." Cardin said, pointing at his friends.

Cardin looked at Reptile's feet and hands. "Oh, so no wonder you protected the bunny rabbit. Because your a Faunus yourself." Cardin teased. Liang and Hanzo looked surprised. Taking another look, Cardin was right. "Then you must know that I will klaw your eyes out." Reptile threatened, making his nails/claws longer. "Oh, can someone please help me?" Cardin teased, while his friends laughed. Reptile was about to pounce on Cardin and in out his eyes out, but then Mileena came in the scene, panting heavily. "Mileena!" Reptile yelled and quickly ran to her. "What is it?" Reptile asked in concern. "Grimm… slimy… frog… giant… wrecking ball…" Mileena explained in between pants. On cue, Skarlet ran out of the bushes, with the Mud Bull hot on her tail. "How dare you leave me!" Skarlet yelled, with anime tears flowing down her cheeks. The rest took their fighting positions, except for Cardin and his friends, who took a random chess piece and high tailed out. "Cowards!" Scorpion yelled, taking his swords out.

Skarlet comedically tripped landing face first. "Ow." She said. A shadow surrounded her and Skarlet looked behind to see the frog. It was about to launch it spiked ball like tongue. Skarlet closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

But right when the tongue got shot out. Jade and Kitana came in and kicked the thing, sending it flying to another direction, taking the frog along with it. "That was way to close." Jade commented, helping Skarlet up. "Come on, lets go before it comes back." Kitana suggested. The three ran to the temple and met with the others. Mileena took a black knight and Jade took a white pawn. They all nodded and ran to their next destination.

 **In the old structures**

It was right up the cliff. If they can climb that, then it is all over. As the group walked along the passage, they couldn't shake the odd feeling that something is watching. "Don't you think it's too quiet?" Jade whispered. "Yes." Reptile agreed. Just then Ermac tripped and caught himself with his telekinesis. "What did I trip on?" Ermac asked. Sub-Zero knelt down and narrowed his eyes. With the reflection of the light, he could see that it was a string. "Some kind of string." He said, and plugged it, making a musical note. The vibrations led to the darker areas of the structures. The group traced the direction of the string. They heard some kind of noise coming from the dark area. "Guys. I think we should…" Was what Jade said before some kind of substance tied her up. The string like object dragged the green warrior quickly into the darkness.

Acting fast, Scorpion drew out his sword and tried to cut Jade free, but it failed. "Guys!" Kitana yelled, grabbing her friend by the waist and started to pull. Mileena and Skarlet soon followed, but all it did was to slow down. Sub-Zero tried to freeze the string in order to shatter it; that didn't help either. With little options left, Reptile knew what to do. The Faunus took off his hood and mouth piece, revealing his bald, green scaled skin. "What the…" Skarlet thought. Reptile quickly ran to Jade. Taking a deep breath, the reptilian Faunus, made a small stream of acid on the substance that had Jade tied. It sizzled for a few seconds, before dissolving the thread like object apart.

All but Ermac and Mileena where surprised. "Before you guys speak, yes. I am a Faunus… a reptilian Faunus." Reptile told them looking away and crossing his arms. Everyone (except for Mileena and Ermac) looked at each other. They didn't have time to speak, due to a creepy rattle coming from the shadows. Everyone turned their heads to the direction of the sound and out from the darkness, where six red glowing eyes, but it only showed for a few seconds before retreating back. "I guess you scared it off." Skarlet told Reptile playfully. Reptile didn't really like that comment though.

However, the structure then came crumbling down making a cloud of dust. It took a few seconds for the dust to clear, and when it did, something was revealed. It was a spider like Grimm, having armor run across it's legs and head, standing at about two stories, and it was hungry.(also known as a Crypt Kreeper) "Shit." Ermac mumbled. Just as things couldn't get any worse, the Mud Bull came jumping towards them. "Know what!?" Mileena yelled. "We fight!" Scorpion yelled, taking out his swords and running to the spider. "He's right at some degree." Jade casually said before taking out her staff and ran to the Mud Bull. Kitana, Mileena and Skarlet ran to the spider as for Reptile, Ermac, and Sub-Zero ran to the frog.

The Mud Bull launched out his tongue to the group. Ermac levitated himself and used his semblance to lift Reptile and Jade away, as for Sub-Zero, he jumped into the air and barely missed the wrecking ball tongue. As the tongue hit the floor, Lang quickly made an ice beam, freezing it on the ground. Ermac took the chance and launched Reptile and Jade at the head. Reptile spat out a stream of acid at the head, which started to sizzle, then grabbed Jade by the waist and threw her at the weakened area. Jade stabbed her staff at the spot. The frog let out some kind of loud crock and shook off the green warrior, leaving the staff where it is.

 **The Spider battle**

The Crypt Krawler seemed to be unharmed by all the attacks. "What do we do!" Scorpion yelled in frustration. The spider Grimm launched out a ball of web to the fire ninja. Hanzo barely dodge the attack, leaving the web hit the ground and create a small crater. "I have an idea." Mileena threw a Sia at the side of the abdomen hard enough to piers the exoskeleton, with black smoke coming from the wound. The weapon then glowed a bright pink and in no time, Mileena teleported, hanging from the Sia. She grabbed the her the Sia and started to climb the Grimm. The Crypt Krawler hissed in pain and shook it's body to throw Mileena off. "Hold on!" Starlet yelled. Mileena started to loose grip and the Sias seemed to slip. "Crap." Mileena said and started to fall. Kitana made a small tornado and caught the Faunus. "Nice save." Scorpion complimented. Kitana nodded her head in approval. But that save made Mileena vulnerable and the spider swung a leg at her, sending the Faunus flying, and crashed into Skarlet in the process.

Kitana made a tornado and managed to levitate the spider, making it spin in the air. Scorpion teleported on top of it and drew his swords down at the armor. The spider squealed once more as the bladed weapons pierced threw it's armor. The tornado didn't last however, so the spider landed on it's feet and Hanzo teleported back to the ground. "You ok? You seem tiered." Hanzo said to Kitana in concern. The blue warrior wiped some sweat off her forehead. "I'm fine." She responded. The Crypt Krawler took the chance to shoot a ball of web, sending Kitana away.

 **Mud Bull battle**

"The armor is to thick!" Ermac observed. "We need to find another way to kill it!" Sub-Zero yelled. "Watch out!" Jade warned. Ermac, Reptile and Liang barely had time to react. The wrecking ball tongue was aimed at them. Ermac managed to slow it down to make the attack non lethal, but it still send them flying.

Time seemed to slow down, because Ermac, Reptile and Liang turned to their left and saw Mileena, Skarlet and Kitana heading the opposite direction.

 **Crypt Krawler battle**

The three friends then landed in a pile, right next to Hanzo. "Hello friend." Ermac greeted and comedically blasted Reptile and Liang off of him. (A/N: Reptile and Sub-Zero where on top of him and so Ermac got a bit frustrated.)

Liang got up and shook some dirt off of him. "What are you fighting?" He asked Scorpion. Sub-Zero got his answer by dodging a web ball. "Spiders… I hate spiders." Reptile mumbled as he to got up. The spider shot out another web ball, which Ermac caught with his telekinetic ability and rerouted it straight at the Grimm's face. "Nice shot Ermac." Hanzo complimented. "Thank you. I had some practice earlier with some Boarbatusks." Ermac thanked. The Crypt Krawler then charged at the telekinetic and the fire ninja. Ermac used his semblance to grab Hanzo and threw him aside and he himself teleported away. In the spot Ermac was Liang made the ground under the spider into ice. The ice then grew around the Krawler's legs, making it stuck. Reptile took the chance run up the leg and spat acid at the wounds that Scorpion did previously.

 **Mud Bull battle**

Skarlet, Mileena, and Kitana quickly met up with Jade on the fight. "Where's your staff?" Kitana asked her friend. Jade pointed at the head of the frog. "Oh… that's bad." Skarlet commented. The frog launched it's tongue again. Mileena and Jade jumped to one side and Skarlet and Kitana to another. Kitana took out her bladed fans and created a gush of wind to slow the Mud Bull down. The green warrior decided to jump into the vortex and was heading towards the Grimm. Somehow, Jade went over the frog and grabbed her staff, removing it from the head. Black smoke started to come out of the Mud Bull's head.

"We can do this!" Mileena cheered. The Mud Bull launched the tongue again, but twice as hard this time. Once more, the Kombatants managed to dodge the attack, but the tongue got stuck in the ground. "Mileena! Skarlet!" Kitana yelled. Mileena and Skarlet nodded their heads. They ran towards the frog and took out their blades. Both Kombatants slid under the tongue. (like in limbo) and cut the tongue cleanly. The Mud Bull took a crocked in pain and opened his mouth… and started to inhale just like a vacuum cleaner. "Hang on!" Jade yelled and stabbed her staff into the ground. Kitana used her fans to stay away and Mileena and Skarlet had to go with Jade. The red warrior had an idea however. "Guys, I got an idea!" Skarlet said. (A/N: They are yelling in order to hear themselves.) "Well!?" Jade asked. "It's risky, but I think I can do it!" Skillet responded.

With Skarlet let go of the staff, but Mileena grabbed her hand. "What are you doing!?" Mileena yelled. "Do you trust me?!" Mileena looked at her with confusing eyes. "DO YOU TRUST ME!?" Skarlet yelled. Mileena slowly nodded her head. "Then let go!" Skillet commanded. Closing her eyes, Mileena let go of Skarlet, who was now head straight for the Mud Bull's mouth. Before she reached the mouth, SKarlet took out her sword and cut her palm. Finally, the frog ate Skarlet. "SHE COMMITTED SUICIDED!?" Kitana yelled. The Frog was about to turn and leave, but then he started to shake. "What the?" said Mileena scratching her head. Suddenly, red spikes came out of the frog, penetrating everything. Then they retracted, making the Mud Bull fall… dead. Out of the opened mouth of the deciding frog, some kind of red fluid came out.

To everyone's surprise, out from the fluid was Skarlet. "That was fun." Skarlet commented. Everyone had their jaws hit the floor. "… That's your semblance?" Kitana asked. Skarlet was about to answer, but then she was embraced by Mileena. "I thought e lost you." Mileena said, hugging her tighter. "Can't… breathe." Skarlet said turning blue. (A/N: I will not make Skarleena happen!) Mileena quickly got off her friend. "Sorry Skar." Mileena apologized. "It's ok… I guess." Skarlet said, rolling her eyes. "That was amazing!" Jade complimented. Skarlet blushed under her mask. "Oh, thanks." (A/N: I will not make Skade happen!)

 **Crypt Krawler battle**

Reptile jumped to the ground as the spider finally took foot. "We have to find s better way to immobilize it!" Sub-Zero suggested. The spider then shot out a string of web, which missed the ice ninja by an inch. Reptile saw this and a lightbulb popped over his heads. "Scorpion, how long are the chains!?" Hanzo turned to Reptile. "Very long, why!?" Reptile "smirked". (A/N: It is hard to see Reptile smile and stuff.) "Time wrap things up!" Hanzo grinned under his mouth piece. The fire ninja threw one Kunai to the reptilian Faunus, "ERMAC!" Scorpion yelled and threw the other one at the telekinetic. Ermac managed to grab it at the very last second.

Ermac and Reptile then started to run around the spider. At times, both friends would through their ends at each other. (A/N: They would make loops and stuff, and I know I am putting way to much a/n's) Once the spider's legs where tied, Scorpion started to pull. To help him Sub-Zero made the the ground ice once more and after one final tug, the Crypt Krawler fell down. "Now what!" Ermac yelled. Reptile started to think. "The joints!" Liang yelled and pointed at the legs. "On it!" Hanzo disconnected the chains on his arms and rushed towards the spider. He took out his swords, jumped in the air and swung his swords, cutting the leg off the spider's body.

It gave a mighty screech and tried to break the chains. "Hurry!" Reptile yelled. Sub-Zero made a beam of ice at one of the joints, freezing it, and he quickly ran to it and punched the joint. The ice shattered along side the leg. Once again, the spider screeched in pain and is incapable of movement. "We won!" Ermac cheered. "No… not yet." Reptile corrected. The reptilian Faunus casually walked inform of the the spider and started at it's red glowing eyes. "See you in hell." Reptile told the spider. The Crypt Krawler screech and Reptile sprayed acid onto the spider's head. The Grimm screeched even louder, but it was soon silenced, thanks to the acid spit that dissolved the spider's head.

Reptile turned and looked at his friends, who where all in a bit of a shock. "I am sorry for the brutality of my action." Reptile apologized. Ermac was the first to talk. "Don't worry about it. It's not like they had a soul." Ermac reminded. Reptile smiled. "I guess you're right." Scorpion walked in front of Reptile. "So… a reptilian Faunus? I actually suspected it from the start." Hanzo remarked. "You did?" Reptile asked. "Yeah. The nickname and the eyes kind of gave it away." Hanzo responded. Reptile starred at the floor. "And you're ok with what I am?" Hanzo smiled under his mouth piece. "Of course!" Scorpion remarked. Sub-Zero was the next to speak.

"I think I am glad that you showed your true self." Liang said. Reptile took a deep breath. "I am glad that you guys accept me for who I am." Syzoth replied. Ermac then had a lightbulb with green light appear on his head. "Wait, if you are reptile and Mileena is your sister then…" Subby finished for Ermac. "Yes… she too is a Faunus." Ermac nodded. "Enough talk. We gotta get out of here!" Scorpion reminded, pointing at the top of the cliff. All of a sudden, they heard something screech in the distance. "That sounds like a big birdie." Mileena said.

Both teams met up at the bottom of the cliff. Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Ermac and Kitana teleported to the top. Jade stabbed her staff at the stone, jumped on it and sprung up ward. Skarlet once again cut her palm and she went into a pool of red liquid and scaled the cliff. Mileena and Reptile looked at each other. "Race you to the top." Mileena quickly said and threw a Sai at the cliff and teleported to the Sai and started climbing. Reptile sighed. The reptilian Faunas put both hand on the wall and them took a small leap and his feet was on the wall. Surprisingly, he didn't fall, but rather took to the cliff. "Here I go!" Reptile called out and started a made dash to the top. Once at the top everyone nodded at each other. "You are pretty cool lizard." Skarlet teased. "But if Mileena is your sister then…?" Jade thought. "I can't climb walls like big brother." Mileena pouted. "Then, may I ask what's under your mouth piece?" Kitana asked, starting to reach for the pink cloth. Mileena protectively slapped Kitana's hand away and put her hands over her covered mouth.

"I don't think you're ready for it." Reptile suggested. In respect, the friends nodded. With that they headed to their destination

 **Beacon Academy**

The teams where in the stage, getting called in by Ozpin.

"Kitana, Skarlet, Mileena, and Jade. For retrieving the black knight and white pawn, you will be know as Team KMJS, lead by Kitana." Ozpin told the group. Everyone clapped and the team smiled and walked off stage right. "Hanzo Hasashi, Syzoth Reptile , Ermac Macro, and Kuai Liang. For retrieving the white king and black bishop, you will now be know as Team SEHL, lead by Syzoth Reptile." Ozpin said to them. Reptile's heart skipped a beat. "Wait, what?" Ozpin looked at the reptilian Faunus. "Congratulations, " Ozpin said. Team SEHL walked out of the stage. "I can't believe I'm the leader." Reptile denied himself. "Don't worry, you'll do just fine!" Ermac stated, patting Reptile's back. 'I'm just surprised you didn't loose the mouth piece." Subby said. Reptile tapped the green metal mouth piece. "I still think the school isn't ready yet." Reptile explained.

Just then, they heard the name of Cardin and turned. "I can't believe they are still alive." Reptile growled. "They are just cowards." Ermac added, crossing his arms. "I don't know guys. They must have SOME kind of fighting chance against the Grimm." Liang defended. "But they still are cowards." Ermac repeated. Then when the know named Team CRDL came down, Reptile saw a familiar face. "Hey, it's that guy that vomited on the ship!" Mileena yelled a bit to loudly, making the crowd giggle and Vomit Boy blush in shame. "Oops… Sorry!" Mileena apologized. The Team known as JNPR came down and lastly, four girls walked up. It was the blond, the Weiss girl, the red hooded girl, and the one with a black bow. "Hey, isn't that the one that pulled you away?" Ermac asked Scorpion, pointing at the black bowed one. Scorpion rolled his eyes. "Yes… Her name is Blake." Hanzo responded annoyed.

"And isn't that Weiss girl, that slapped you?" Reptile reminded Subby. "Yes… We are still working things out." Liang blushed. They heard their names. Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee. "Hold up! Ruby Rose is the leader of Team RWBY?" Ermac asked. "That is not confusing at all." Reptile mumbled. As Ermac, Reptile and Liang discussed the team name, Scorpion just kept starring at Weiss. "Weiss Schnee…" Scorpion's hand lit on fire.

"You just wait Schnee… Vengeance will be mine."

 **Later that day: Unknown location**

Somewhere, someone was looking at a map of Vale, with points indicating important locations. The man that was looking at it wore a hat, a white suit, had a cane, black dress pants, gloves and shoes. He was talking to someone on the phone and hunger up, slamming the phone on the table. "Having trouble?" another man said from behind, pushing a box. The dressed man sighed. "You know this isn't an easy job…" the dressed man turned to face his friend. "…Kano."

The man known as Kano had some kind of belt around his chest with a red glowing orb, ripped jeans with a belt filled with small bladed weapons, two over grown knives on his back, boots, and a device over his left eye that also glowed red. Kano rubbed his beard. "I know how you feel Roman." Kano said. Roman took out a cigar and waved it on the air. Kano shot a small later with his robot like eye, lighting the cigar. Roman calmly blew on it. "Open the box." Ramon commanded. Kano obediently opened the box, revealing colored glowing crystals. "Just because you seemed to be stressed, I will give you a 30% discount." Kano said. Roman smiled, but still gave him the original amount of money. Kano didn't hesitate and grabbed the money. "Nice doing business with you." Kano thanked and left Roman alone.

After a few minutes Kano had a call. "Yeah?" *person talking through phone* "Ok… meet you there."

 **Yup! How could this be Mortal Kombat crossover without Kano? Now, I still want to keep this story a T rated story. I know sense it is a Mortal Kombat crossover, those special senses are hard to avoid, but I will avoid them. Now, I would like to acknowledge the Weeping Prophet for helping me out on the trailers and the the general plot of the story. Next chapter, who knows what will happened? NOT EVEN ME! I don't own the Crypt Krawler nor the Mud Bull and I am sorry if some stuff got to violent of not so exciting. Peace out!**


	10. First Class

**HEY HEY! How did you like my introduction to Kano? In my opinion, a MK story is not a MK story without Kano, or some reference to him. I think I should point out that this story is not completely canon. I think of it as focusing around RWBY's plot. Having the same general idea, but original in a way. But still not 100% canon. Enough explaining, get on with it!**

 **Beacon Academy: Team SELH's Dorm**

In the dorm, Reptile was waking up by the sound of birds chirping. "I'm hungry all of a sudden." He replied. As he slowly got up and stretched, his eyes shot wide open to see Ermac floating in mid air. "Um, guys?" Reptile whispered. When he turned to his other teammates, they where already awake. "We know." Scorpion responded. "He's been like that for twenty minutes now." Sub-Zero added. Just then, Ermac started to wake up. "What the? AHH!" Ermac yelled, slammed into the ceiling, took like a cartoon for a few seconds, and hit the floor extremely hard. "Ouch." Ermac whined, rubbing his butt. "What was that all about?" Hanzo asked, helping the telekinetic up. "Heh heh. It sometimes happens when I'm in deep sleep." Ermac responded, scratching behind his head.

With that, Reptile, Ermac, Hanzo, and Liang let that one slip by and put on their uniforms. "I hate this thing." Reptile grudged, adjusting his tie. "You'll get used to it." Liang commented. Ermac clapped his hands "Ok, first things first…" Hanzo looked at him in wait. "What?" Ermac opened his mouth but then looked up into the ceiling. "… I forgot."

(Reptile, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero : Anime style fall)

"We should most likely organize our room." Liang suggested, pointing at their un open packs.

(Montage!)

Hanzo went off and set up a poster or two of martial artist. Reptile went ahead and checked if the shelves where stable (with his wall crawling ability). Ermac was setting a picture of his family, but one fell out from behind said picture of the one and only… Johnny Cage. The telekinetic had his eyes wide open and quickly hid it, whistling afterwards as if nothing happened. And Liang set up the curtain and chose to add some designs of ice at the bottom.

Over all, the dorm was pretty well organized… except for the beds. "This place is a bit… crowded." Hanzo commented. "Oh, I got an idea!" Ermac exclaimed. Using his semblance, he lifted the four beds and placed them on each side, making 'L' shapes. "Not bad." Liang nodded his head. "Ok then… now what?" Hanzo asked. "Now… classes." Reptile groaned, sitting on a bed. Ermac grabbed the schedule book with his telekinesis and flip through the pages. "Ok so we have a few classes together… Subby, Scorp, for some reason you have Marksmanship/Swordsmanship with Mr. Black and/or Mr. Takahashi." Ermac said confused. "Don't call me Scorp." Hanzo grunted crossing his arms. "Marksmanship? But why?" Reptile asked. "We will tell you once we have that class." Sub-Zero explained.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Reptile used his tongue (which stretched across the room) to open the door. "Hey hey there Team SELH!" Mileena said excitingly as she walked in. "Hi Mileena." Reptile said back. Team KMJS' dorm was right besides their's. "What bring you to our humble home?" Ermac asked. "Just checking on my big brother." Mileena responded, wrapping an arm around the reptilian Faunus's neck. Sub-Zero looked as both siblings getting along and looked down at his feet, frowned, and sighed. "Is something wrong?" Hanzo asked Liang. Liang looked at the fire ninja in surprise at the question. "Um… yeah, just some… brotherhood memories." Subby responded.

"We have to go to Professor Port's class first." Hanzo said, looking through the schedule book. "When exactly?" Liang asked. "At… 9:00." Hanzo answered. "Ok, we still have time to walk there." Liang said. "Mileena?" Skarlet asked, poking her head at Team SELH's room. "Oh there you are." the red head then stepped in. "We should get going." Ermac said nervously as he saw Skarlet look at him with a smile and a wink. "Skarlet!" Jade yelled from door. "How many times do we have to tell you to leave poor Eric alone?" Mileena giggled at Jade's mistake. "It's Ermac." The telekinetic reminded with a frown. Jade ignored Ermac and pushed Skarlet out of the room. Before they left, Skarlet did the 'call-me' sign. "Awwww. You two would go great together." Hanzo teased fluttering his eyes. "I hate you." Ermac said.

With that, both teams were ready to go to class… except for Reptile. "You guys go on ahead." He said. "Why?" Liang asked. 'Need to find something." Reptile responded started looking. Hs team shrugged their shoulders and went on their way. It took him some time, but Reptile then found the school hoodie and his mouth piece. He quickly put this one and checked the clock. "Crap! That long!?" The clock said 8:50. Waisting no more time, the reptilian Faunus dashed through the hallways, leaving a green slime trail. (referencing Reptile's Reptilian Dash move in MKX) But once he made it to the main building and turned to a corner, he crashed into someone and landed on his butt. "Ow." He said. Once he realized who he has crashed against, Reptile was surprised to stumble upon the same rabbit Faunus in the ship. "Oh god, I am sorry!" The rabbit apologized quickly picking up a book. "No no, it was my fault. I shouldn't be sprinting like that." Reptile corrected, helping her up. "Thank you… aren't you the one that helped me in the ship?" she asked. "… yes." Reptile responded the bunny Faunus gasped. "I am sorry for not thank you that day." The rabbit bowing down.

"Don't worry about. We Faunus have to stick together. No?" Reptile replied. The bunny Faunus nodded her head in agreement. 'My name is Velvet." the rabbit known as Velvet said. "Syzoth, but call me Reptile." the reptilian Faunus introduced himself. "Ok, nice too meet you. But I guess we have to go." Velvet suggested. "Shit! Ok bye!" Reptile said before rushing out. As he was on his way, Reptile couldn't stop thinking about Velvet. _"How can someone as shy as her be in a place like this? I mean look at her!"_ Reptile thought. As the acid spitting Faunus made his way, he finally got to Professor Port's class on time. "Ah, Mr. Reptile! Glad you made it right on time." Port said gladly. He was a rather chubby old man, with thick gray hair, eyebrows, and mustache that covers his mouth completely, and a formal uniform. 'Wouldn't miss it." Reptile replied as he took a seat next to Ermac. "Of course you wouldn't." Port commented. Just after a few seconds, Team RWBY and JNPR crashed into the class room in a pile. "And glad you guys made it on time." Port said, right before the bell rang. Both teams quickly got up and went to their seats.

"Let's start the class shall we? Now this class will show you how too…" Port started and just kept on talking about Grimm and all that shenanigans. Of course, some of the students like Liang took notes, others… just daydreamed.

 **A few hours of talking later.**

"Well done Ms. Schnee!" Port congratulated Weiss. Weiss panted heavily as she retracted her rapier from the belly of a recently killed Boarbatusk. "I am afraid that is all for today. Be sure to look over your signed reading. Class dismissed." Port said. The class then left the room, with Weiss stomping out. "Wow, that was insane." Scorpion commented. "I knew we were going to fight Grimm, but a class room?" Ermac flailing his arms. "Forget that! He lost me after he started his story." Reptile complained "Just be glad I took notes." Sub-Zero reminded. As the Team went on to their dorm, they stumbled upon Team KMJS "Oh, hey guys!" Mileena greeted. "How was YOUR first day of school?" Ermac asked. "Hard to tell. We did had history but…" Kitana stopped. "You couldn't understand the teacher at all!" Jade finished. "Yeah! He talked way to fast!" Skarlet added. "Really? Our teacher kept on telling stories about how great he is." Hanzo said, having his hands sarcastically. "He has trophies of Grimm too." Ermac added. "But how? Don't they disintegrate?" Mileena asked. "Yes, those are made of plastic." Reptile responded.

"You know… some of Port's stories are true." A voice said from behind. Both teams turned to face a guy, with a high-collared, grey rubber vest, with kanji on it, and black pants, with a red blind fold. "They are?" Liang asked in disbelief. "Key word 'some'." The man reminded. "I am Mr. Takahashi, Beacon's new swordsmanship teacher." The man known as Mr. Takahashi introduced himself. The students looked at each other in confusion. "But then.. why the blind fold?" Skarlet asked, pointing at her eyes. "Well? What do you think I wear them?" Mr. Takahashi said. Mileena gasped. "I am so sorry!" zMr. Takahashi chuckled.

"Don't worry about. There is a reason why I'm a Huntsmen no?" Mr. Takahashi smiled.

Scorpion still didn't believe."But if you are blind then…"

"How do I teach?" Mr. Takahashi finished. "Well… you will have to see for yourself… Mr. Hasashi." The blind Huntsman said before waling away. "Never judge a book by it's cover kids." The Huntsman said before turning a corner. Both teams looked in aw. "Well that was random." Jade commented. After getting to their dorms and forgetting what happened. Team KMJS got ready for bed. "Do you really have to sleep with that?" Skarlet asked, as she saw Mileena hug her Teddy Bear. "Yes I do." Mileena responded. "Let her be Skarlet." Kitana said, before falling asleep. The red head rolled her eyes and did the same. "Good night everyone." Mileena whispered, hugging her bear tighter.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

 **LOCATION: UNKOWN**

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to retrieve some died guy's body?" Kano asked his employer. "Yes." A man responded. He was a bald old man, with pale skin, and regular clothing with a lab coat. "And find someone's blood." another man said from behind the mercenary. This guy had long black hair, with small white hairs, a yellow vest and black pants. "Now the blood one sounds interesting." Kano admitted, looking at his knife. "So it's settled." The bald smiled. "But you must know that stuff take time. And I'm sure it can't be anyone's ordinary blood." Kano added. "You are right. Mr. Kano. That is why we trust you in getting the perfect candidate." The bearded man said. "Well then… I am off." Kano said, before starting to leave. "Wait!" a female voice yelled from the shadows. "Now what?" Kano asked in frustration.

"This One thinks you should I should join you." the female voice. Kano grunted. "Yes… Let her aid you in your conquest. Trust me… she will not disappoint." The bald man said. Kano clenched his teeth. "Fine, but I charge extra for babysitting." Kano joked, before leaving with his new partner. "Do you think he will do his job?" The bearded man said. "Don't judge so soon Mr. Tsung. We offered him quite a lot." The bald man reminded. "I guess your right Mr. Chi." Mr. Tsung agreed. "Besides." Mr. Chi pressed a button on a near by panel. "we have other ways to get the job done." From the floor came out three glass like cylinders filled with liquid.

The one on the right had a small girl with short white hair. The one on the left showed a bulky male figure with the top of the cylinder covering his face. Both figures where floating on the liquid, with wires on their backs.

 **Ok, I know I am rushing a bit, but I will fix that problem soon. I am sure you guys can guess some of the new characters I introduced in this chapter. Speaking of which, I feel like this one was a bit short. Don't worry, next chapter will be longer and I wilt rush. Until next!**


	11. BBD (Bully Beat Down)

**Very well then! This story is going relatively well, so here is the next chapter. Also this is a week or two after the last chapter. Also, I have the Kombat Pack 2! LeatherFace and the Alien are awesome! Triborg's second fatality took me by surprise! And Bo' Rai Cho's fatalities are kinda gross, but in a good way. I must say this though… I was expecting more from the Alien's X-Ray. Don't get me wrong, it's awesome, but… yeah.**

 **Morning- Team KMJS' Dorm**

"Do you have to bring that with you?" Skarlet asked Mileena in annoyed way. "Yes I do." Mileena defended, hugging her Teddy Bear tighter. "But you're fifteen!" Skarlet stomped. "Skarlet is right. You have to move forward Milly." Kitana agreed. "Say what you say, nothing is going to stop me." Mileena protested. Team K(M)JS rolled their eyes. "Let's just go." Jade suggested.

 **Team SEHL's Dorm**

"So when do you guys have them again?" Ermac asked, using his semblance to 'lay' down in mid air. "Tomorrow after lunch break." Subby responded. "Do you really think he's blind?" Reptile asked. "Doubt it." Hanzo snorted, crossing his arms. "But remember what he said. 'Never judge a book by it's cover.'" Liang defended. "Don't tell me you believe that." Scorpion asked annoyed. "All I'm saying that YOU shouldn't make conclusions, Scorpion." Sub-Zero protested. "You wanna go?" Hanzo asked, making his left fist go in flames. "Anytime!" Liang responded, making his right arm be covered by a thick sheet of ice. "You two can fight at another time." Reptile said, putting himself in-between them. Both of the gave dirty looks. "We have to go." Ermac reminded, lowering himself to the floor.

 **Oobleck's class**

Team SELH are in the history class of Dr. Oobleck. "As you can see blah blah blah…" was what most of the class heard from him. _"Make it stop."_ Ermac thought. _"I want to get out of here!"_ Hanzo yelled in his mind, getting ready to 'flame-aport'. Just as this took place. Cardin was throwing spit balls on Jaune, who was dreamingly staring at Weiss. (A/N: Creepy much?)

 **TIME SKIP- lunchtime**

Team KMJS and (S)ELH were sitting in the same table eating their food. "You know…" Skarlet started with a mouth full of food. "I think it's the best time to take off that mask of yours." the red head suggested, spilling food everywhere. "Still a no." Mileena simply answered. She lifted her mouth piece up to drink from a straw, but not to the point of revealing her teeth. "Where is Reptile again?" Ermac asked as he took a bite off his mashed potatoes. "He said something about washing something." Scorp reminded. "Yeah. Reptile drools a lot due to the fact that he doesn't really have cheeks, and so it bothers him sometimes." Mileena added. "But I thought he has acid spit?" Jade said. "True, but even he doesn't how that happens." Subby added. "Maybe it's like a 'don't think just do' thing. It just happens when he needs it." Kitana answered.

After a few seconds of talking and eating, they heard the faint whimpers of a female voice. They turned to see that Cardin was pulling on a certain rabbit Faunus' ears. "See I told you they were real." Cardin said to his teammates. "Just a shear shame." Kitana commented, looking away. "I will go there right now an beat his ass." Scorpion growled. As he stood up, Mileena stood up and told Hanzo to sit down. The thing is that she had her teddy bear on hand.

"Hey! You leave her alone!" Mileena demanded. Team CRDL looked at Mileena with deadly glares with Cardin letting Velvet go and got up. "Or what?" Russel asked. Mileena didn't thought this through and so was left speechless. "Hey look, she even brought a stuffed bear." Dove pointed out. "I-Is it to much to ask to just leave her alone?" Mileena asked. Team CRDL laughed. Afterwards, Cardin quickly took the teddy bear right off Mileena's hands. "Give it back!" Mileena demanded, trying to reach for her stuffed bear. The bully then threw it over to Sky, Sky to Russel and Russel to Dove, all while Mileena desperately trying to get her hand made teddy bear. "We have to do something!" Skarlet growled. "And I will." Scorpion said and stood up. Then once Cardin got hold of the bear once more, he lifted up to the air. "This is what happens to babies around here!" Cardin yelled. Mileena watched in horror as he threw it down to the ground and stomped it. All the stuffing went out of the bear, along with the buttons for eyes.

After the bear massacre was done, Cardin the picked up what was left of the bear and threw it at Mileena's face, which then landed on her hands. "I hope you have mommy sew it for you." Russel commented. Mileena kneeled down and looked the torn up bear. She clenched her fist, ignoring the pain of her long black nails, and then her narrow yellow caiman like eyes turned red, but then went back to normal as she started to cry and ran off. "Mileena!" Scorpion shouted as his friend went pass him. Hanzo's eyes then lit on fire and started to stomp to them.

"Hanzo wait." Liang said. Hanzo released his shoulder. "Don't tell me that they don't deserve a beating." Scorpion said. "Oh they do don't get me wrong… but I think this is a bit more of a family matter." Sub-Zero responded. As Cardin was about to sit down, something hit him on the back, making him fall to the floor. "Who did that!" Cardin yelled. "I guess it was me." Reptile answered, taking off his gloves and shoes. (A/N: Reptile has his hood and mask still on) "Get him!" Cardin demanded.

Russel and Sky were the first to attack. Reptile blocked their attack making them vulnerable and he kicked both of them in the chest sending them back. Dove then attempted to get a hold on the scaled Faunus, but Reptile quickly grabbed his hands and buried his claws on them. Dove screamed in pain and the Faunus head butted him. Enraged Cardin launched himself straight to the Faunus. Reptile managed to catch his fist, but he also has to admit that Cardin is quite strong. "You will regret ever messing with my sister." Reptile growled. Cardin grinned his teeth and landed a punch on Reptile's gut. Reptile stumbled back, angry at himself for letting Cardin hit him.

Cardin charged once more. Reptile was about to counter the attack, but was restrained by Russel and Sky. "Not so tough now huh?" Sky taunted. Just then, Cardin started to punch Reptile in the stomach several times, making the Faunus angrier for every hit. After a while Cardin stomped and felt victorious. "I always wondered why are you hiding your face." Cardin said. "Trust me, you do not want to look." Reptile said, letting his head hang." Cardin nodded his head at Dove, who was is still a bit hurt in the hands, and removed the hoodie while Cardin removed the green metal mouth piece. Once that happened, Reptile went completely invisible and released himself of the bullies' grasp. "Where did he go!" Cardin yelled. Team CRDL and even the spectators looked around.

"I'm going to borrow this for a minute." A voice whispered to an orange haired girl. "Break their legs for us." She whispered back cheerfully. Then, one of the trays started to float and was slowly making it's way to the unexpected bullies. The tray went up and quickly git Sky behind the head, falling to the ground afterwards. "Shit, he's invisible!" Dove warned. "No duh smart ass!" Russel protested. Just then, the bully team felt something hitting them. They attempted to grab their invisible foe but failed every time. "You are a cowered for not fighting us face to face!" Cardin yelled. "Says the one that ran from a frog." Reptile reminded but that revealed his position. Acting surprisingly fast Cardin managed to grab the still invisible Reptile by the shoulders and head butted him. Reptile stumbled back and somehow sat down on one of the chairs(?) (A/N: you know what I'm talking about… I hope.) while his elbow got covered on some left over mashed potatoes. "Found you." Sky teased. Reptile tried to get up, but Russel somehow grabbed a plate of food and smashed it on the green scaled Faunus.

"How do you like your food?" Dove laughed. Team CRDL laughed for a few more second until Dove got hit with the same plate, which it shattered, knocking him out. The rest of the bully team looked at Dove's unconscious body and back to Reptile. His face was still covered up with mashed potatoes, but he did started to breath through his mouth, revealing his sharp green teeth. "I will tell you how I like my food…" Reptile started. Then the following creeped everyone out. He let his tongue descend until it got to his waist and just like Scooby-Doo, only in a more menacing way, licked the mashed potatoes off his face and ate it. "Dead…" he started to drool acid, sizzling as the drops hit the floor. "…or alive."

 **NIMBLE REPTILE vs. TEAM CR(D)L**

 **READY… FIGHT!**

Russel charged at Reptile ready to punch. The Faunus dodged the fist, grabbed the arm and elbowed him in the ribs, making the bully stumble back. Reptile the did a flip in the air and klawed him in the back of his head, slamming Russel into the floor. Sky and Cardin quickly took action and attacked together. Reptile jumped over them and threw a slime ball at Sky, launching him into the air and slammed back down. As for Cardin, the Faunus ran straight to him grabbed his shoulders by the sides and flipped him over while easily grabbing him by the ankles with his extended tongue and clawed his stomach twice and punched him out. Russel came back from behind, but Reptile smelled him, turned and clawed his face. He then easily lifted him by the shoulder and sprayed acid spit on his face before slamming him down to the floor once again, this time breaking his nose.

 _"_ _WHAT!?"_ Cardin thought as he slowly got up and saw what the Faunus just did. Cardin clenched his fist and charged once more. _"He really needs to change his strategy."_ Reptile sighed. The scaled Faunus grabbed Russel by the back of his collar and by the back of his pants and threw him at Cardin. The bully managed to side step. That was when Dove was regaining consciousness and as he sat up, both him and Russel hit each other's face. Cardin grinder his teeth and was ready to punch. Reptile waited for the right moment for his too attack. And fool fell for it, when Cardin threw the punch, Reptile countered the attack by grabbing his arm and slammed him into the a wooden table so hard that it broke the table in half, breaking part of Cardin's skull. Reptile angrily made Cardin face him and pulled on him to get into his level. "Listen here Winchester." Reptile growled. "I didn't like the way you treated Velvet, much less the way you and your team treated my sister." Reptile turned to his team. "Where is she?" He asked. "She just ran, Ermac went after her." Liang responded.

Reptile angrily turned to Cardin, who was breathing heavily. "If something happens to her, I promise you." Reptile drew his left index finger/claw close to Cardin's eye. "You won't see again." (A/N: That threat is old by now, but this time it's for real!) Cardin frankly nodded. Reptile let go of the bully's shirt and walked away. "Natures' mistake." Cardin mumbled. Reptile's enhanced hearing heard what he said.

Reptile clenched his fist and went invisible. Reptile suddenly appeared in front of Cardin and rammed him.

 **X-RAY!**

Reptile grabbed Cardin's jaw and fractured it. Reptile then grabbed his face and buried his klawed thumbs into his eyes making blood splatter. And finally, he slammed his head into the floor further damaging the jaw and skull. The amount of force made Cardin bounce back into the floor.

(A/N: The X-Rays are overkill, but no kill. Cardin is still alive, barely, and is not blinded.)

Reptile looked at Cardin's unmoving body and to the bully's teammates who seem to be scooting back. Reptile yelled at them, spitting some drool also, and made them scramble.

 **REPTILE WINS**

The Faunus whipped some drool off and looked around him. Sure enough, he saw that the other students gave him some weird looks. Reptile expected this and said nothing. He bowed his head down and started to walk to the double doors. He could feel that they are still watching, but excused it and pushed the doors open, and wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

 **Team SEHL's dorm**

The reptilian Faunus sat in his bed thinking of what he will do when he goes out tomorrow. "I fucked up." He told himself. Just then, he heard a knock on the door. Reptile sighed and opened the door. He was surprised to see the rabbit Faunus, Velvet. "W-what are you doing here?" Reptile asked. Velvet cleared her throat. "I came to see if your were ok." She responded. Reptile was confused. "But why?"

"Today, your class had some sort of fighting lessons with a second year team." Velvet added. Reptile just had a moment of realization. "Shit! I missed the second half!" Reptile exclaimed. Then he had another moment of realization. "Wait, second year team. Was that team yours? Team CFVY?" Reptile asked. Velvet shyly nodded. "But if you are a second year student then, why didn't you defend yourself from Team CRDL?" Velvet looked at her feet. Reptile suddenly felt bad. "Ok, I'm sorry for what I said." Reptile apologized. Velvet's head shot up. "Oh don't be, you're right about it anyway." Velvet exclaimed. "Does your team know about it?" Reptile asked. Velvet looked away. "N-No." She responded. "Why?"

"It's just I don't like to hit other people, unless if it's something like what we did today. And if they know, they might think I'm weak." Reptile sighed. "I am not one to say wise words but, you have to defend for yourself sometimes you know. And come one, they're your team. They won't think that." Velvet nodded. "I guess your right."

Just like a gecko, Reptile involuntarily licked his left eye. "Something in your eye?" Velvet asked. Reptile then remembered that he didn't has his hood and mouth piece on. "Crap! I can explain!" Reptile exclaimed waving his hands in shock. The rabbit shyly smiled. "No it's fine. I bet you don't blink all that often." Velvet said. Reptile took a deep breath. "What happened to your sister? Is she ok too?" The rabbit questioned. Reptile's already wide narrow eyes got wider. "And I forgot all about her!" He yelled and made his way down the hall. "Wait!" Velvet said, and grabbed his wrist. Reptile looked at her with a small green blush. "Thank you." She said. Reptile didn't say anything, he just nodded his head. "Ph and we didn't finish all the teams today so we're continuing tomorrow." Ve;vet added. "Glad to hear that." The reptilian Faunus said and took off.

 **That marks the end of this chapter. I hope you are ok with the 1v4 thing. Reptile did do his X-ray, but Cardin is not dead. And I will be honest with you, I kinda like how I answered the 'Why can't Velvet defend herself from Team CRDL!?' question. She's amazing. Something to point out, when I wrote the bear massacre thing, I felt sorry for Mileena, like part of me said to stop. I'm serious! I'm too much of a softy sometimes. Ok then, bye!**


	12. The Martial Artist

**Time for another chapter… I don't have much to say really.**

 **Team SELH's Dorm: Morning**

Team SELH were currently getting ready for their next class, changing to their 'battle outfits', all but Reptile who just put on a green hoodie and sweat pants, not even bothering to look at his shoes, gloves and mask. "Arn't you going to put your gloves on or something?" Ermac asked breaking the silence. Reptile took a moment to answer. "Why would I? They already know what I am." Reptile said without looking at the telekinetic. Ermac didn't say anything. "Ok look," Hanzo started adjusting his yellow head band.

(A/N: Just to get it out of the way, Subby and Scorp are using their 'traditional' outfits. What it means is that in MKX if you have the costumes, the one they use in MKX story mode, like the yellow headband and the vest thing Subby uses)

"Some people are going to call you a lot of stuff from now on. But what ever they say; don't let it get to you. Because if you get angry they'll do it even more." Hanzo finished. "Damn Scorp, I didn't know you can say such words." Liang teased. Holding his anger, Scorpion took a deep breath. "There is a lot you don't know about me… Subby." Hanzo said. Reptile sighed. "Thank you Hanzo."

With that, Team SEHL left their dorms and went to the gym.

 **Later**

After a few minutes of walking and turning corners, Team SEHL came across the gym. The gymnasium was relatively big the wooden floor, some seats in the higher level, (With protective glass) a rectangular white table against the wall with a chair and some papers, and the locker rooms for the boys and girls. The only thing different was that there is a big square like mat in the middle of the gym, like those seen in dojos or something, with some smaller once around it. "Who's the teacher?" Reptile asked. "You'll see." Liang responded. Of course they weren't the only once there. In fact, the second the other classmates saw them, they started to whisper. Reptile ignored them.

"Ok class enough with the whispering." A man said.

From the double doors came a man in a red vest with a black dragon thing around it, black pants, leather gauntlets, straps of leather as a belt, and some old monk like shoes. The man has long black hair, a red sash, and is well build.

The man walked towards the group of students and glanced over to Reptile. "For the ones that weren't here for class yesterday." The man started, looking at the reptilian Faunus. "I am Liu Kang, your hand-to-hand kombat teacher." Liu Kang introduced himself.

"Having a weapon like a sword or gun makes you feel stronger and and badass, I know from personal experience. You then get used to using them constantly over battles, and maybe even for everyday activities like cutting bread." Half the class nodded on that statement. "But then there are times where that sword or gun slips right off your hands." He continued. "The first you try to do is to get it back, when that fails… there is no telling what may happen. Moral of this is to never get used to one thing, because when you loose that weapon… you will feel vulnerable That is why am here to teach you how to fight with out such things." He finished "With that out of the way. I can tell that you are Mr. Reptile." Liu Kang said. "Yes, sir." Reptile confirmed. The teacher nodded his head.

"Well then, sense you weren't here yesterday, I will briefly summarize the rules.

Rule #1: We respect each other in this class like family.

Rule #2: You are not allowed to fight unless a teacher is present.

and Rule #3: If you do not arrive at this class on time or at all… you'll have to fight me." Liu Kang looked at Reptile in the last one.

Reptile shook a bit. "I know what you're thinking Mr. Reptile. 'If yesterday was suppose to be my first day at this class'. Well to you I say you're right." Reptile sighed in relief. "BUT!…" Reptile stiffened. "You were allowed at this school for a reason, and I will like to test what you know" Mr. Kang walked to the one end of the large mat. "Know Mr. Reptile, take your place." Liu Kang suggested, pointing to the other end with his hand. Reptile sighed. "Now class, please take close attention." Once Reptile got there, he took a deep breathe and looked at the martial artist dead into the eyes. Mr. Kang smirked. "I see that you're trying to intimidate me. A good tactic against an inexperienced fighter." Liu Kang said before taking a stance. "Oh I almost forgot." the martial artist said snapping his fingers. He then took out a small narrow staff thing and pressed a button to make it into a tablet. "Mr. Macro, you wouldn't mind to tell us when our aura level is low right?" He asked. The telekinetic shook his head. He then tossed it at Ermac who used used his semblance to catch it and bring it to him. On the screen it showed both Reptile's and Liu Kang's aura level.

Reptile took his stance.

"Let's begin shell we."

 **Deceptive Reptile vs. Flaming Fist Liu Kang**

 **Ready… FIGHT!**

Both teacher and student started to circle each other like wolves ready to attack. "Waiting for your opponent to strike first; it works fairly well with others not doing the same thing." Mr. Kang noted with a smile. Reptile smirked at his teacher. Soon enough, the reptilian Faunus stood up straight and went invisible, startling anyone who didn't saw the event the other day. The martial artist stopped where he was looked around with his eyes. _"I can't sense his aura… just how Ozpin said it would happen."_ **1**

After a few seconds of waiting, Reptile slowly appeared behind Liu Kang, ready to pounce on him with a choke hold. Now sensing his aura, Liu Kang quickly turned around with a round house to the jaw. Reptile stumbled back and rubbed his lower jaw. He snorted and proceed to charge at the teacher, claws ready. The reptilian slashed left and right but the martial artist managed to dodge them with ease. "Rushing into battle Mr. Reptile." Liu Kang said. The teacher then caught the Faunus of guard by doing a high kick to the chest, then to the knee, then a kick jump to the face. That sent Reptile sliding across the mat on his back.

Reptile quickly got up and launched a fast slime ball. Liu Kang smirked and threw a fire ball at the green slime ball. Both of the projectiles made contact, the slime ball popped and the fire ball extinguished. Reptile made a mad dash to the teacher. Liu Kang threw a kick, but Reptile managed to dodge it. He then threw his clawed hand down, making the teacher go face first into the mat. _"Crap! Did I do to much?"_ Reptile thought. That was when the martial artist got up and grabbed the reptilian. He then punched Reptile in the chest and ended with a kick. _"Nope, not enough."_

Reptile got up and spat out an acid projectile. Liu Kang leaned to the side to dodge it. The martial artist launched himself at amazing speeds in attempt to kick Reptile. The Faunus blocked the kick and grabbed the teacher by the shoulders, flipped and caught him by the ankles. He clawed his stomach and punched him away. Liu Kang got up and threw a fireball. Reptile went invisible and it seemed that the fireball went through him. Liu Kang once again was left standing there. Reptile then appeared behind him once more. Liu Kang's eyes shot open and he jabbed Reptile's face.

 **X-RAY!**

Liu Kang punched the stomach before giving a palm to the nose, breaking the skull. Afterwards he kicks Reptile's stomach and delivers two more punches to the face before chopping the reptilian's neck, shattering the vertebrae. Finally he kicks the Faunus' face, and delivers three punches to the back, the third punch with enough impact to burst Reptile's ribcage.

After the last hit, Reptile hit the ground. He got into his knees and tried to stop his unusual green blood.. "He's in the red sir." Ermac called out.

 **Liu Kang Wins**

Liu Kang nodded his head and helped his student up. "You did fairly well Reptile. Are you going to be ok?" Liu Kang asked. Reptile nodded his head. "Good. Meet me after class to talk about your fighting style. Now off you go." The teacher said, turning the reptilian towards his teammates and did a helping shove. "Now to quickly fill Mr. Reptile up. We had a second year team come in and each of you individually fought one of the team members." Liu Kang started. "And as you all know, well almost all, we didn't quite finish. They should be here in a few minutes. Until then, go ahead and socialize and if you want to start a fight, let me know first." The martial artist explained and went to the table and took out some papers.

Reptile shrugged his shoulder. "He seems pretty cool." He said. His teammates nodded in agreement. "Which teams we didn't go through again?" Ermac asked. "We only needed you and Reptile." Subby responded. "Really? How did it go?" The reptilian asked. "Scorp got his butt kicked by the rabbit girl." Ermac replied, making Hanzo look away in annoyance. "Velvet." Syzoth growled. "And I tied with Fox." Sub-Zero added. "I let my guard down on purpose to make her feel better!" Hanzo announced. "That's not what the 'Scroll' says." Liang said with a smirk. He took out his 'Scroll' and showed some footage showing Scorpion getting beaten up by Velvet. "I swear to god!" Hanzo yelled fire surrounding him. "Mr. Hasashi, it would be nice of you to not burn the mats." Liu Kang called out without looking up. Scorpion took a deep breath and let the fire extinguish.

"Speaking of burning. Did he threw a fire ball at me?" Reptile asked. Ermac nodded. "But I thought that each semblance is unique to an individual." The green scaled Faunus replied. "We asked that question as well." Liang said. "Mr. Kang told us that there are different branches of a semblance. Like how Ermac, Ms. Goodwitch, and apparently, Mr. Takahashi use telekinesis and can move stuff with their mind." Scorpion told him. "For example, Ms. Goodwitch's can be used to restore stuff, Ermac's a bit more destructive and can be used to make him fly…" Ermac used his semblance to float and strike a pose. "… and Mr. Takahashi's, according to Mr. Kang, can be used to create movable images of himself." Liang finished.

A few minutes passed and the doors opened to reveal the second year team. "Glad you could make it." Liu Kang said, getting up from the chair. "If it get's us out of class then I'm ok with it." Coco commented. "Of course you do." The martial artist said with a sigh. "For the one(s) that know, this is Team CFVY. Team members Coco, Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi." Liu Kang introduced. "Hello Reptile." Velvet said with a smile. "Hi Velvet." Reptile said back with a wave. "What do I see here?" Ermac said, leaning over to him with a cocky grin. "Shut up." Reptile mumbled.

"For the ones that don't remember, this group is in the second year stage of the subject. More advanced the some in this academy, but still have stuff to learn." Mr. Kang said.

"Sense Reptile just fought, the only one that is going to fight is Mr. Macro." Liu Kang announced Ermac's eyes widened and gulped and looked at Coco and at the taller Yatsuhashi. "He will be fighting…"

 _"_ _Ok… I'm ready!"_ Ermac prayed.

"… Yatsuhashi!" Liu Kang announced. "Wait what?" Ermac questioned.

Both kombatants walked to each side of the rectangular mats. "I'll try to go easy on you." Yatsuhashi said. "Please do." Ermac pleaded. The telekinetic's eyes glowed green and the extremities of his gloves and the inner part of his outfit started to glow as well. He then floated off the ground. _"I got this. I have telekinesis on my side… How hard can it be?"_

 **Mystic Ermac vs. Yatsuhashi**

 **Ready… FIGHT!**

 **Meanwhile**

The newly named Team SMKJ were just leaving Ozpin's office. "Thank god he changed our team name." Jade said. "Me too. Not even he knew what to pronounce KMJS into." Skarlet agreed. "But why to SMKJ?" Mileena asked. "You know why…" Kitana started.

Kitana, Jade, and Skarlet at the same time: "Because we're 'SMOKING' hot!"

Mileena sweat dropped. _"Reptile won't like that name."_

 **Back to the class**

"You got this!" Liang cheered. Yatsuhashi slammed Ermac into the floor, spitting a bit of blood. "He's getting his ass whooped." Liang whispered. Reptile and Hanzo slowly nodded. The second year huntsman then threw the telekinetic away and looked at Mr. Kang. The martial artist signified with his hand to keep fighting. "Not done yet." Yatsuhashi said. Ermac slowly got up, with his eyes glowing even brighter. "You are right." He said. The telekinetic launched a beam right at Yatsuhashi, who got backed off.

 **X-RAY!**

Ermac flies up into the air before flying into his Yatsuhashi with a head butt, breaking his skul Then, flying back up and into him again with a kick to the neck, snapping it. That caused Yatsuhashi to fall to the ground, and finally flies down onto the him, heels first, onto his jaw, breaking it.

 **Ermac Wins**

Ermac fell to his knees and panted. _"Way to close."_ He thought. "That was good Mr. Macro, you just need to be more carful on how much of your semblance you use ok?" Liu Kang suggested. Ermac got up and gave the thumbs up.

"Well done Mr. Daichi." Mr. Kang said helping Yatsuhashi up. "Thank you sir." He thanked. "Team CFVY thank you for your co-operation. Go on before your teacher gets angry." Liu suggested. As the second year students left, Velvet waved good-bye with a smile at Reptile who did the same. "Is our green scaled leader in love?" Ermac teased. Reptile frowned and without looking, punched Ermac in the face.

"Now I hope you learned something from watching these two fight." Liu called out. "But we still have time for class. So I want two of you to go on a mat and get into formation." He instructed. Everyone did so.

 **A few hours later**

"Nice run today guys! Next time we will see how much you learned throughout this week." Liu Kang said. The students bowed and left. "Ermac, Reptile, a word with you for a moment." He said, waving his finger to come. Both friends walked up to him.

"Reptile… I'm aware of what you did yesterday to Team CRDL."

"I'm sure you do."

"Part of me is proud of you for taking action. But the other part of me is worried that you might go over board."

"I know what you mean. When it comes to protecting myself and my sister, I'll do anything."

"And protecting others when no one else does?" Liu Kang asked.

Reptile was caught a bit off guard.

"You see, that's what being a Huntsman is all about. When there's an action, there's a reaction. Don't you forget that. Just don't get to excited ok." Mr. Kang advised.

"And to you Ermac."

Ermac straightened up.

"I suggest for you to see Mr. Takahashi after school. He might help you with conserving energy,"

"Will do sir."

"You are dismissed." Liu Kang said.

 **School Cafe**

Team SEHL and the newly named Team SMKJ met up in their usual table munching on their lunch. all except for Mileena who already ate in private. "Hey Mileena," Ermac started. "I never see you without the mask off.".

"And you won't any time soon." She said, one hand on her hip and the other spinning her sai around. "Oh really?" Ermac mumbled. With a goofy grin the telekinetic slowly lifted his hand and the green aura surrounded the Mileena's veil. Then a pink blur went right pass Ermac's ear with a *FLING* sound. That thing was Mileena's sai, which also managed to pin down an apple, a bottle of juice and… Vomit Boy into the wall. "This is my curse." He mumbled. "Look what you made me do." Mileena told the pale Ermac. She pierced her other sai to the wooden table, somewhat angrily.

The sai that was on the other side of the room glowed and Mileena teleported right next to Vomit Boy.

"Ermac? You ok buddy" Jade asked. She waved her hand in front of the telekinetic's face. "Uh…"

"And I thought Hanzo, Reptile, and Skarlet were scary." Liang commented. Said three friends turned to the cryomancer. "But in a cool way." Liang added.

"Reptile! Need your help!" Mileena called still pulling on the sai. "Big brother to the rescue." Kitana mumbled. Reptile snorted and got up. "So *munch* how was your day so far my 'love'?" Skarlet asked Ermac, bitting on a karrot stick. That snapped Ermac back into reality. "Some ways to knock down an enemy." He responded. "Really now? How effective are they?" Jade questioned, arcing and eye-brow. "Depends on the opponent and on yourself." Liang responded.

"Who's the teacher again?" Skarlet questioned, finger on chin. "Liu Kang, the new hand-to-hand combat teacher." Scorpion confirmed. Kitana almost choked on her food after hearing the news. Jade quickly gave her friend a blow on the back. " ***cough*** WHAT!?" Kitana yelled.

"Whoa there child." A voice said. The group of friends looked at the hand-to-hand combat teacher, Liu Kang. "How will your mother react if she found out that you died choking on a grape?" He joked.

"Uncle Kang!" Kitana jumped from her seat and hugged her uncle around his neck. "Nice to see you to Kit." Mr. Kang said.

Hanzo, Liang, and Ermac: "HE'S YOUR UNCLE!?"

"Yes… yes he is." Jade confirmed.

After a few more seconds, Kitana lets go of Liu Kang. "Hello Jade. How's life so far?" Liang questioned. "Pretty good pretty good. Just saving my best friend's life, as usual." Kitana glared at Jade and looked at her uncle with a smile. "Sense when did you teach here?" She asked. "I just started off this year! I wanted to tell you as a surprise when you came to the class… but then I saw that you weren't in it." e answered.

"Oh… are these three your friends?" Liu Kang asked, looking at the three, still shocked kombatants. "Yes they are. And I can already tell that they are in you class." She stated.

"Well then… where is Mr. Reptile?" Liu Kang said looking around.

"FINALLY!" Said Faunus yelled. They turned to see that the sai that held the Jaune guy to the wall was finally out. "Damn she has a strong arm." Skarlet commented. The sai that was on the table glowed a bright pink and Mileena appeared sitting down. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Why was Mr. Kang here? Did we fuck up earlier or something?" Reptile asked while sitting back down.

"It was nice seeing you two again, but I unfortunately have to go run some tasks. Take care." Liu Kang said before walking away.

"So he's your uncle?" Ermac asked, still in disbelief.

"Well not really. I knew him sense I was a kid thanks to my mom. They where in a team at Atlas Academy, before it became all military like." Kitana explained. "Wait so where you born in Atlas?" Sub-Zero questioned. "No, her parents and Kang are." Jade said. "And what brought them here?" Scorpion asked.

"According to my mom, when she got pregnant, my dad wanted their first child to be in the academy, but that was when it started to be military based. So my mom decided to go to Vale to get a probable better future. Kang followed them because he offered to help out on the house. And so when I was born and started to grow up, I naturally got interested on being a huntress and that's when Kang started a dojo called, 'The Shaolin Temple'."

"That's actually pretty cool of him." Liang admitted.

"And that's where I met Jade." Kitana patted her friend's shoulder. "And from there we got good at fighting and such. Oh and he's the one who gave us our weapons." Kitana added.

"He gave you the staff and the bladed fans?" Skarlet asked.

Jade nodded.

 **RRRRIIINNNGGGG!**

"Time to go." Jade said. Team S(M)KJ and (S)EHL got up and went to their next class, leaving Mileena and Reptile confused.

"What just happened?" Reptile asked.

"I have no clue." Mileena answered.

 **Holy shit. I was inactive for far to long on this chapter. I had writer's block plus needed to deal with real life shit. Either way, I hope you like the connection with Kitana and Liu Kang, and I want to hear your opinions on the hand-to-hand kombat concept. That took me a while to right. Also a huge shout out to Allard-Liao** **who helped me re-name Mileena's team. I don't always do this but I will today.**

 **Next up: Guns and Blades.**


	13. The Gunslinger

**K guys, sorry for the long wait. School is keeping me busy, along side family and other shit. But now I'm back with the chapter you've been waiting for. A full introduction to the 'Blind' Huntsman and the Gunslinger.**

 **Hallway**

Hanzo and Liang, along side Mileena and Skarlet, were on their way to their next class. "So. Guys excited for our next class?" Mileena asked.

"Meh."

"Hopping what it'll be like."

"Is that "blind" huntsman going to teach us?" Scorpion asked air quoting blind.

"You still don't believe he's blind?" Subby questioned.

"Course not! If he's blind, then how did he even get a good education in the first place?" Scorpion replied.

"He does have a point." Skarlet commented.

"We shall find out soon enough, because we are here." Sub-Zero said, pointing at the class door.

The cryomancer turned the handle and opened the door.

When they entered, other students where already there, on the wall was two trophy-esc things. On the left was a REALLY old rifle forming an 'X' with a weird looking sword, and the right was a weird writing character. In fact, it seems like the board itself was divided in two. Under the rifle and sword was several pictures of guns and their ammo, while the one under the character was pictures of swordsmen in different poses.

They saw Mr. Takahashi sitting on the large desk, writing some stuff.

The four friends wondered, but didn't say anything and chose their own seats.

 **RRRRRIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!**

Once the bell rung, the students took their seats and waited for instructions.

Mr. Takahashi stood up and cleared his throat. "Hello class. I am Mr. Takahashi and I'm sure some of you are wondering what's with the board." He started pointing behind him with his thumb. "I will answer that question when the rest of the class is here." he finished.

The students looked around and noticed four empty seats.

"And cue the late team." The teacher mumbled.

Right when he said that, four girls bursted into the class and went into a pile.

"Glad to see you Team RWBY." The 'Blind' Huntsman greeted.

The team leader, Ruby, got up. "So sorry sir We we were…!" She got interrupted by her teacher, who lifted a hand.

"No need for excuses Ms. Rose. At least you and your team got here before the other teacher." Kenshi told them. The class looked confused.

"Other teacher?" Skarlet thought.

"Sorry for being late." a man said.

From the door, a tall man was standing. He looked like a cowboy, have black clothe under a leather vest, gauntlets and boots. The vest has a poncho around his shoulders and a mask covering his lower face. A Stetson hat barely covers his brown hair and various bandoliers are wrapped is his waist, upper arms, and his hat. And of course, holsters for his sidearms are strapped to his thighs.

"At least you made it." Mr. Takahashi told him. The cowboy man walked up in front of the class. "Now can we start." The cowboy asked in a whisper. "Yes." Kenshi responded.

"Ok class, let me introduce myself. I am Erron Black and this is Kenshi Takahashi, your marksmanship and swordsmanship teachers/trainers." Erron Black introduced.

"As I said before, I'm sure you're wondering why the board have two different subject. That is because Ozpin was fully aware that most of you have a combination of bladed weapons and guns. Take Blake Belladonna for example. Ms. Belladonna, would you mind?" Mr. Takahashi gestured.

Blake got up and took out her weapon, a combo of a katana and a pistol. She showed the sword form first and switched it into a pistol.

"Thank you. You may now seat back down." Takahashi thanked. After Blake sat down the cowboy spoke up.

"This is how this class works. You guys have a choice. If you want to learn how to really use a gun properly first come to my side. If you want to know how to properly use a sword or a bladed weapon then go to Mr. Takahashi's side." Mr. Black instructed. The class looked at each other in confusion. "Guys guys have a minute to choose." Mr. Black added.

The students went on a frenzy. They frantically went back and forth, trying to choose.

"TIME!" Mr. Takahashi shouted. The students stopped. As expected, exactly half choose swords, and the other chose guns.

Mr. Takahashi clapped his hands. "Now that that's over with, hearts how's going to be done. We are going to switch places every week. This week Erron Black's class will go outside to the shooting ranges and my class will stay here." The huntsman instructed.

"Now, my class, let's go outside." the cowboy said. His half got up and made their way out. Before he himself went, he pressed a button on the desk and the rifle on the wall dropped into his hand.

While this was happening, some of Mr. Black students started to talk.

"Why is he covering his face?" One asked.

"I think he had a freaky accident." another responded.

"I think he looks kinda cool." Ruby commented.

"Well yeah but I don't get why he's using ancient artifacts." Her sister Yang added.

The cowboy heard this, but decided to keep quiet.

 **Beacon's Shooting Grounds**

The academy's shooting grounds was basically a large clearing. But under it was a whole system. Anyone can use it through the use of a special function from their 'Scrolls'.

"Ok class, everyone got their guns? Good. Now first lesson is to shoot the cap out of these bottles." The Gunslinger said, pressing a button on his 'Scroll'. From the floor, several gears could be heard turning. A plate from the ground slide opened to let a small wooden fence with some glass bottles of empty beer. The students looked at each other.

"Um, how will this help us on killing the Grimm?" Ruby asked, raising her hands. Mr. Black turned to face her. "Well then, Ruby Rose, a great question deserves a great answer. These bottles are to help you with aim. After all, you can't kill a Grimm if you can't even aim at it." The marksman answered. "Now, I will call of each of your names to shoot a bottle. Remember, shoot the caps off." Mr. Black reminded.

One by one each, student got a chance to aim and shoot and fail. Some either shattered the whole thing, or completely missed it. "Again." Mr. Black announced. The students failed again.

"Again."

They this this several more times, until one was getting angry.

"Why are we doing this!?" Yang yelled. "You know why." Erron Black casually responded. "But why doing it with stupid bottles!?" Yang shouted again. The Marksman sighed. "So that you can test your accuracy and someday be just as good as me." The Marksman replied. The blond's hair lit on fire. "You really think you can have better aim with those old things!?" She shouted once more.

The teacher snorted. "So, you think in order to do something good you have to get the latest thing out there. Well let me tell you something, Xiao Long; it's not about WHAT you use, its HOW you use it." Mr. Black assured. "Oh yeah? I bet you can't even kill an Ursa with them." The blond exclaimed.

Under his mask, he smiled.

"Let's go class. We are going to the arena."

 **School's Arena**

After a few minutes, they appeared in the arena. Yang and Mr. Black are down where they each are going to fight a Grimm, while the others watch from the seats above. "Now before we start I want say that I'm a bit of a gambler. So what do you want if you kill it faster than me?" The Marksman asked.

"If I win, you will have to give all of us perfect scores. I say all because I'm nice that way." Yang said, with a huge grin. The students' nodded in approval. "But if I win, all of you will have to be in detention for a month." Mr. Black said. The students' hearts skipped a beat and shook their heads and gave signs saying 'don't do it'.

"Deal." Yang agreed.

The students plopped in to the floor.

The blond and the teacher shook hands.

From his scroll, Mr. Black call in for a recently captured Ursas. The cages appeared from the floor, shaking and snarling.

"Release it." Yang insisted. Mr. Black got his revolver and shot one of the cages open. From that open cage, the Ursa charged out and straight to Yang.

The blond cracked her knuckles and charged as well. The Ursa slash down at her, but missed. Yang got under it and shoryukend the Ursa, sending it into his back. Yang used her gauntlets to propel herself at the bear like Grimm. When she was about to land a hit, the Ursa managed to swipe her off the air and slam her into he ground. The Ursa roared and jumped to finish her off.

It's a good thing that Yang reacted quickly and got out of the way. She leaped forward and grabbed the jaws of the Grimm. Yang then quickly drew her arm back and punched the Ursa in the mouth making the head explode thanks to ammunition from the shot gun parts of her gauntlets.

"Did I do good, or did I do great?" Yang asked with a confident grin on her face.

"Thirty seconds. Not bad for training huntress." Mr. Black admitted. Yang frowned at her words. As they passed each other, the Marksman gave Yang the stop watch.

"Watch and learn" The Gunslinger instructed.

"I bet I'm going to have to help him." She told herself.

Mr. Black shot the lock of the cage and an Ursa Major charged out at him. Not even fazed, the teach threw two round bottles of sand under it's feet, which exploded on contact, making the Ursa airborne. The Gunslinger then quickly threw a stack of coins at it, (which also surrounded the Ursa), and shot a single bullet from his revolver at a coin.

The thing is, that bullet ricochet from that coin to the others, filling the Ursa Major with holes. The jaws of the students hit the ground just as hard as the Ursa Major.

Mr. Black placed his revolver back on it's holster and walked to see the stop watch from the shocked blond.

"Five seconds? I should've it killed it in three. Oh well. See you all in detention!" Mr. Black exclaimed, leaving the shocked students in their place.

 **The end of the day**

At the teacher's side of the school. Mr. Black and Mr. Takahashi plopped into their separate beds. "What a lovely first day for me." Mr. Black commented. "Erron… what did you do?" Mr. Takahashi asked. "I just taught my half of the class a lesson." Erron Black responded, taking off his mask and hat. "How about you Kensh?" The Marksman asked. The Swordsman frowned and sat up. "She's in the class." Kenshi said. The Gunslinger sat up. "Who?" Erron asked.

"Mileena."

Erron Black held his breath. "Is her brother…?"

Kenshi nodded.

The Marksman started to pounder.

"You knew this day would come." Kenshi reminded.

Erron started to shake. "Do you really think they would forgive me? For what I've done?" he asked, eyes starting to water.

Kenshi sat next to him. "Some secrets are to big to hide." The 'blind' huntsman said.

Erron Black sniffed.

"Erron, if you don't get this out of the way, you will never be at peace with yourself." Kenshi told him.

"You see my nightmares?" Erron asked.

Kenshi hesitated but eventually nodded.

"That's a bit creepy, even for you."

"I know. C'mon, it's getting late."

Both teachers changed into something comfortable and got ready for bed.

"You can't hide it forever Black." Kenshi reminded.

"I know Kensh, I know."

 **That raps this chapter. I hope you caught the idea that this chapter focused on Erron Black. Tell your opinion of today's chapter. I might've rushed a bit and I want for this story to be as good as and interesting as possible. On that note... LATERS!**


	14. A Deal

**Did you guys liked the previous chapter? Yes, Erron Black is in this story and yes he is showing emotions. What did he do? You'll find out not in this chapter but eventually.**

 **Beacon Academy: Night**

It was late at night, around 10:00 and everyone is all ready settled for the day… except for one individual. Mileena, one might say, the croc faunas was still up. She was wearing a pink shirt, jeans, and comfortable shoes. She's currently at the top of a roof top, eating her dinner. While not having cheeks, Mileena is forced to either eat her food whole, or (like an animal) use her teeth to tear her food apart. This is why she never eats during breakfast nor at lunch time. She's afraid of what she is and afraid of what others think.

"All they should know is that I'm a faunas." She thought. Mileena finished her dinner and headed back to the ground. She threw the empty plate away and sighed. Knowing that no one else is a wake, she did't know what to do. "Now what? I'm not even tired yet." She asked herself.

Having nothing better to do, she divided to head into town.

 **In the town**

"And this was a bad choice." Mileena told herself.

She walked across the sidewalk wondering what to do. The only things that are still open at that hour are clubs and the school and much less Reptile would approve that. Deciding to head back to the academy, Mileena turned around. But when she walked into a corner, she saw a hooded figure running into an alley way. She would've ignored it if it wasn't for the sudden sound of fight. Quickly heading towards the alley, the croc faunas was ready for a fight.

"You thought you could get away from me you worthless bug?" A man questioned, kicking the gut of the hooded woman.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Mileena demanded.

The man stopped kicking the hooded woman and slowly turned around. When he did, MIleena gasped and took step back. The man had two very distinctive features, a red glowing robotic eye, and a red orb on his chest. And the only one with those things is the mercenary Kano, leader of the Black Dragon.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Kano asked.

"K-K-K-Kano." Mileena said under her breath.

"In the flesh." The mercenary said.

"What are you doing here?" Mileena questioned.

Kano sighed. "Listen darling, I'm in a bit of a hurry so if you can just go back home or else." Kano threatened.

Mileena huffed and took out her sais.

"I will not let someone like you hurt innocent people." She said.

Kano smirked. "You hear that?" Kano asked the woman, who was in pain, "You have a little hero here to protect you." Kano told her.

The mercenary grabbed the orb and turned it. Know the eye and the orb glowed a brighter red.

"Very well then. Let's see what you've got." Kano insisted.

 **Cybernetic Kano vs. Piercing Mileena**

 **Ready…**

 **FIGHT!**

Mileena quickly ran towards Kano, said ready. The mercenary, quickly drew his knifes to block the blades. "You seem strong." Kano commented, "but not smart."

All of a sudden, his red robotic eye glowed brighter and a laser was shot from it, hitting Mileena in the face. She got sent backwards but recovered and threw one of her sais at him. Kano blocked the sai with a knife and turned into a ball and went at her at full speed. Mileena blocked the attack and grabbed him.

She pun him several timed before throwing him into the air, teleported and stabbed her sais on his chest. Quickly getting up, Kano surprised her by punching her in the gut and made her fall to the ground face first. Suddenly, the small explosive that Kano placed on Mileena when he punched her, went off and bended Mileena into the air. Kano chucked at this when she, once again, hit the ground.

Eyes turned red, Mileena teleported into the sky and kicked the mercenary three times in the face and kick flipped him into the air. Not waiting any time, Mileena jumped again and axe kicked him into the ground. Kano slowly got up only to get a flurry of stabs on his stomach. Mileena then jumped on his shoulders and viscously stabbed the mercenary in the chest several time. Kano stumbled a bit and held his stomach, he huffed and threw a knife at Mileena.

Mileena dodged it but was introduced to a flurry of punches and kicked. Kano threw a few more punches and grabbed her by the shoulders. He then head butted her using the metal eye piece and bended her across the alley way. Mileena got up but was unprepared for the following.

Kano slashes his elbow spike at Mileena, turning her around.

 **X-RAY!**

He stabs his knife into the abdomen of and diagonally slices the opponent's ribcage in half. He then grabs the Mileena behind the neck and thrusts her upwards, breaking her spine.

Mileena painfully got up, holding her stomach.

"Give up yet?" Kano asked, drawing his knife out.

Mileena huffed and took of her mask and glared at Kano.

The mercenary didn't seem surprised. "Heh, you really think I would run away just because you are showing your hideous face?" Kano asked.

Mileena growled and teleports.

 **X-RAY!**

She proceeds to kick Kano three times before stabbing her sais into his ears. Keeping a firm grip on the sais, she viciously bites the his forehead, shattering the front lobe. She then rips out the sais and drives them into the mercenary's eyes, sending him flying across the floor.

 **Mileena Wins!**

"And stay down." Mileena instructed, putting her mask back on. She made her way to the hooded woman, who was behind several boxes and in a ball.

"Hey. You ok?" Mileena asked.

"Y-yes." The woman responded.

Mileena tilted her head at the sound of her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll call the police or something so that Kano won't… hurt you." Mileena stopped to see Kano gone.

"Damn it." She muttered. "Here, let me help you." Mileena insisted.

The woman seemed skeptical but accepted her hand. Mileena was weirded out to see that her hand felt rough. She helped the woman up an they both walked to the street. That has when Mileena saw her high heels, or rather feet.

"Thank you." The woman thanked.

"Um, you're welcome." Mileena told her. "I know this is rude but… can you take off the hood?" She asked.

The woman sighed and slowly took the hood back.

Mileena's jaw hit rock bottom at the sight.

Her skin was yellow, and had black marking around her whole body. The lips are black and the heels of her "shoes" are actually spikes coming of from her heels. And the eyes are black and insect like. In fact, it looks like the woman herself is a form of humanoid insect.

"Um… hello?" The woman said, snapping her fingers. Mileena shook her head out from h=the trance.

"Sorry for that. The croc apologized.

"That's not a problem. I know I'm hideous. An abomination." The woman told her.

"I think you look badass." Mileena admitted.

The woman's eyes lit up with glee.

"What's your name? Mine is Mileena." The croc introduced herself.

"D'Vorah." The woman said soon after.

"D'Vorah, I think we should move. If KANO was looking for you, then someone put a big target on your back." Mileena instructed.

"I agree. That's how mercenaries work right?" D'Vorah asked.

Mileena nodded her head.

As they both walked away with the over of the night, someone was watching them from the roof top.

"Mission accomplished." Kano said from his scroll.

"Good, good." A voice said back.

"You sure she won't change sides if she spent to much time with her?" Kano asked.

"D'Vorah is the biggest back stabber out there. Figuratively and literally."

Kano chuckled.

 **Secret Quan Chi Lab**

"I'm done for the rest of the day. See ya tomorrow." Kano said before hanging up.

Quan Chi puts his 'Scroll' away and starts typing stuff in a computer.

"How did it go?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Perfectly." Quan Chi responded.

"I just finished the body and placed it in the freezer." Shang Tsung told him.

"And?"

"It's going well. All we need is her DNA." Shang instructed.

"It makes me glad that Kano didn't kill her all those years ago." Quan said.

"Didn't his partner killed her parents?" Shang recalled.

"It was Erron Black that did. And they were her first set of adoptive parents." Quan confirmed.

"Erron is now a teacher right?" Shang questioned.

Quan Chi nodded his head.

"Who said there wasn't honor amongst thieves." Shang Tsung said before going back to work.

Just then, they heard foot steps coming from behind. They both turned around to see who it was.

"Hello gentlemen." A feminine voice said.

 **Later that night: Black Dragon secret base.**

Kano walked up to the secret entrance of the base.

"Kano, glad you're back." A voice said from behind.

Kano turned around.

"Why hello Tremor." Kano greeted.

Tremor was a tall, muscular man. He was wearing a khaki hood and had a small beard with orange eyes. Other than the hood, he was topless and had military like pants and boots.

"Hello. How was your deal doing?" Tremor asked.

"I'll be collecting the money tomorrow morning. Let me just say that they pay well." Kano admitted.

Tremor smirked. "As all of them do."

They were about to open the hatch until they felt a presence behind them.

"Who goes there?" Tremor questioned, with his arms and chest starting to cover in rock.

From the darkness, a fiery glowing yellow eye walked up. It revealed to be from a woman.

She wore a red dress with interesting glowing designs on the sleeves. The high heels were black and also wore some kind of jewelry on her right ankle. Her hair was black and finally wore a choker.

"No one in particular." She said, taking a step forward. "Just someone looking for something."

"What is this something?" Kano asked.

"Sometime ago, you stole something. A medal." She explained.

"Was it round, gold, and had a green gem in the middle?" Tremor asked.

The woman nodded.

"If you want it, you're going to have to pay." Kano told her.

The woman smiled and two figures walked into the light, a guy and a gal. The girl had green hair and red eyes, the guy had silver grey eyes and hair. They each had a large suitcase and they opened them to reveal a big stash of gold. Tremor's jaw dropped to the ground, and Kano's eye piece popped out of his face. (luckily Kano caught it before it hit the ground)

"Tremor, go get the medal." Kano ordered, drooling over the gold. In the blink of an eye, Tremor came back as fast as he left.

"Here you go." Tremor said, giving the medal to the woman. She smiled at it as a small glow edited from it.

"I heard that the Black Dragon are the best mercenaries in the world." She then said.

"And you are correct." Kano agreed.

"What if I asked for the Black Dragon to be part of a… special project?" She then added.

"It depends. What kind of project?" Kano asked.

The woman looked at the other two who came with her. "Let's just say, you are the best candidate for the job."

 **What is it that the woman wants? What is the deal with Quan Chi and Shang Tsung's big plan? Find out in the next chapter of this story.**


	15. Short Training Routine

**It has come to my attention that the lack of RWBY characters is making some people un-happy. And you're right, there is too little of them. I will be fixing that problem very soon. Like right now.**

 **Mr. Kane's Class: End of the day**

Today was a rough day for those who were fighting Kuai Liang. The heir of the Lin-Kuei Robotics Company was an a roll! He has managed to beat everyone, for the exception of Hanzo and Mr. Kane himself.

 ***RRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG***

"Ok class, today was a good run. You are dismissed… except for Mr. Kuai/" Mr. Kane then added.

The cryomancer stopped and told his team that he'll see them later.

"You need to talk to me?" He asked.

"Yes. Liang, you have proven to be the best of the class, so much so that Ozpin had agreed to let you advance to the third year class." Mr. Kane informed. Sub-Zero's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

The martial artist nodded his head. "BUT!" He suddenly said, making the heir jump back.

"In order to do so, you need to do pass a special exam." Liu Kane started.

"What kind of exam?" Liang asked, narrowing his eyes.

The teacher just smiled.

 **Team RWBY's dorm: After school hours**

Team RWBY is an odd one. It revolves on the following.

Ruby Rose; the leader who's name is exactly like the name of the team and made it into Beacon one year early.

Weiss Schnee; a heiress who is a little bitch.

Blake Belladonna; a black haired girl with a bow on her head who is also quiet and keeps stuff to herself.

And Yang Xiao Long; a blond with a short fuse, and the leader's older sister, who is… very sick.

"I hate being sick." The blond whined, blowing on her 100th tissue.

"I told you it was a bad idea eating all of that ice-cream at once." The heiress reminded.

"But it was worth!" the leader cheered.

"I think Yang thinks otherwise." the black haired girl said.

You see, the other day there was a one time only 50% discount on the local ice-cream shop and the team (or rather the two sisters) decided to buy as many as they could. Seeing that they over did it, Ruby, the team leader, betted that Yang couldn't eat all of that without getting sick.

You can probably figure it out from here.

"It was, because I am now ten bucks richer." Ruby reminded, holding her reward.

"I hate you so much right now." Yang sniffed.

 ***knock knock knock***

Someone arrived at the door.

"Come in." Blake called out.

The door opened to reveal Mr. Kane.

"Good afternoon girls." he looked towards Yang. "Well then. It looks like someone seen better days." He added.

"Uh-huh." Yang agreed, blowing on another tissue.

"Ms. Rose. Do you remember that you dropped out of my class not to long ago?" Mr. Kane reminded/asked.

"Yes… I did." Ruby confirmed, a bit of guilt on in her tone.

Ruby Rose is an exceptional fighter, but she's never fought without her scythe/rifle, Crescent Rose. She's quick on here feet and swinging that thing is a lot harder than it looks. But Ruby just can't punch! When Liu Kane asked her to fight him, Ruby instantly froze up. After finally convincing her to do so, it was clear that she's going to need all the help possible; because when she punched the teacher, it hurt Ruby more than the teacher!

Mr. Kane attempted to tutor her, but not even that helped. He had her drop out two weeks ago.

"Yes you did. The time where you tripped over the your own foot was priceless!" Weiss reminded, almost laughing.

"Now now Ms. Schnee. Treat your leader with respect." Mr. Kane told her.

"So… what do you want?" Ruby asked.

The martial artist smiled. "I would like to present you to your new tutor… Kuai Liang!" He said, stepping to the side to let Liang in the room.

The team was a bit surprised, but when Weiss' and Subby's eyes met, the heiress frowned and the heir looked away.

"Hello." Liang then greeted. Team RWBY said their hellos as well.

"He will teach you everything he knows, starting tomorrow." Mr. Kane instructed. "I will be on my way. Hope you two get along." he added and left the room.

"So you're the my tutor for now on?" Ruby asked shyly. Liang nodded.

"Wait, isn't your leader the one who *ACHOO!* sent team CRDL to the infirmary for almost a month?" Yang questioned.

Sub-Zero nodded his head.

Ruby then lit up.

"That was your leader!? Oh my god he was so awesome! Team CRDL was like, 'You can't win!' but then your leader was like, 'Try me bitch!', and they fought and he went invisible and and that was so COOL!" Ruby squealed.

"Isn't he that reptilian fuanus?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Subby confirmed. Weiss then shook her head. "I can't believe they let someone like him in." She said in disgust.

Blake glared towards Weiss, but the heiress didn't notice it.

"Weiss… I never heard you say that before." Subby reminded.

"Well people change… Tundra, you just need to accept that." The heiress told him.

Sub-Zero took a deep breath. "I know that Ice Queen, I just thought you would never change into your father."

Weiss gave a death glare towards the cryomancer. "Get out." She growled.

Liang place his hands defensively and made his way towards the door, only to stop. "Ruby, see me tomorrow at the arena We have a lot to do." he said before disappearing into the halls.

Ruby, Blake and Yang looked at their teammate, who looked at them back.

"You two know each other?" the blond asked, sneezing again.

"None of your business." Weiss growled.

 **Team SEHL's Dorm: A few minutes later**

"So you are going straight ahead to Mr. Kane's third year class?" Ermac recapped.

"If I can teach the leader of team RWBY how to go in hand-to-hand kombat." Liang added.

"Good luck with that." Hanzo said. "I've seen her several times after school, and holy shit is she bad."

"How bad can she be?" Reptile asked laying on his bed.

"Just imaging tripping over your own tongue." Hanzo replied.

"How can THAT happen." Reptile replied, sitting up

"Exactly."

"We'll see how it goes tomorrow ok?" Liang said.

"Speaking of tomorrow and stuff, guess who's coming into town next week?" Ermac asked with excitement.

The team looked at the telekinetic. "Who?" Reptile asked.

Ermac smile, and used his semblance to bring a poster in front of his team.

It read: **New movie in the making! Needed talented people to fill in the roles found in the website. In order to participate, either upload a video on the website acting out the character you want, or come to the auditions live on the places also listed on the website. The winners of the auditions will be honored to work side by side with the one and only, JOHNY CAGE!**

The poster then showed a picture of the famous actor with explosions in the background.

"That's pretty kool." Sub-Zero commented.

"I know right! And look," Ermac then grabbed his Scroll and went into the website. "They are doing this on Saturday. Which, as we all know, is our day off. So what do you say?"

His teammates looked at each other. "Do you want to try it out?" the reptilian asked.

His friend nodded his head. "But you already are a huntsman in training." Scorpion reminded.

"Yes I know, but there's nothing in the rule book that says I can't try anything new." Ermac commented.

"If you want to then go on ahead. I know we're not stopping you." Liang told him.

"Thanks guys." Ermac thanked.

 **The next day: School's arena**

The day went by normally. Everyone went to their respected classes, had lunch, and all that jazz. But when the bell rang, it was the start of Ruby's training.

"I don't want to do this." Ruby whined.

"Just try to hit me." Liang insisted, a bit annoyed.

Ruby took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was deep in thought and suddenly opened them up. She then gave a weird war cry and ran towards Liang. Ruby lifted a fisted arm and went in for the "kill"… but Liang simple stepped to the side, not just making Ruby miss her hit, but also made her trip do to the momentum she had.

"He's right. She is bad." Sub-Zero mumbled.

"I heard that!" Ruby shouted

Subby help Ruby up.

"Ok, let's go slowly." Liang insisted.

For the next thirty minutes, Liang tried to teach Ruby how punch and how to block an attack and return the favor. Liang would, in slow motion, go for a punch to the face and Ruby would "block" it.

"This is dumb." Ruby said, stepping out of the mat.

"C'mon Ruby. You have to work with me." Liang reminded.

"I still don't know why he even bothers to try! It's not like I'll go anywhere without my Crescent Rose." Ruby whined.

Liang looked at Ruby then at her weapon, which she brought for no apparent reason. Then an ice light bulb appeared above him.

"You know what, you're right. Just get your weapon and leave, I'll explain everything to Mr. Kane." He insisted.

Ruby sighed with a bit of guilt and grabbed her beloved scythe/rifle. But when she did, Ruby quickly turned around and shot a ball of ice.

"That's more like it!" Sub-Zero shouted.

"What are you doing?!" Ruby questioned.

Sub-Zero responded by launching several ice daggers at her, all of which Ruby shattered with ease.

"That was pretty good 'Crater Face'." he complimented.

Ruby smirked in confidence, but it soon dissipated when his arms emitted a blue aura.

"Let's see if you can keep it up."

 **Scythe Wielder: Ruby Rose vs. Cryomancer: Sub-Zero**

 **Ready….**

 **FIGHT!**

Ruby ran towards Liang with her weapon in scythe mode. Liang made an ice sword and both weapons collided. They both struggled for a bit until the red head pulled a trigger to shoot a bullet out from the scythe's pole. The recoil made her and Liang fly at opposite directions. Ruby landed on her feet, and Liang recovered without a problem. 'Crater Face' then rushed him again. Sub-Zero managed to dodge the scythe's blade with ease. When he saw an opening, Sub-Zero did not hesitate to exploit it. He punched Ruby in the gut, immobilizing her, and then to the chest sending her stumbling back

Ruby recovered easily, but not fast enough to see the ice slatch hammer hitting her on her right cheek. Sub-Zero then followed that attack by sliding across the floor and hitting her in the chest. Ruby fell to the floor but rolled backwards to avoid getting crushed by the hammer. The slatch hammer hit the floor crating a small icy mist shockwave while also shattering. Sub-Zero then did the 'Come at me bro' gesture. Ruby frowned and used her semblance to attack him. She was to fast for Sub-Zero to block the following attack. Ruby swung her scythe, 'hooking' him, and threw him behind her.

 **That's right folks. It's time for and X-RRRAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!**

Once behind her, Ruby turned around and ran towards him. She swung the back of the scythe like a hammer at the head, fracturing it. Sub-Zero stumbled. Ruby the transformed her weapon into a rifle and placed the back part directly on his chest. She fires the rifle, the recoil strong enough to break his rib cage and send him laying on the ground on his back.

Sub-Zero slowly tried to get up, but Ruby had other plans. She jumped into the air and used her transformed scythe to launch herself straight towards the cryomancer. She extended her legs and landed on his ribs, further breaking them, and back flipped to the ground.

 **Ruby Rose wins**

"Ha! Take that 'Frosty'!" Ruby said proudly.

Liang coughed and slowly got up. "That was *cough* good Ruby." Liang complimented.

Ruby stood proudly. "I know I know."

"But, why can't you fight without your scythe?" He asked.

Ruby opened her mouth to respond but didn't say anything.

"Just trust me Ruby. As my brother once told me, 'If open the doors to other people, they will open the doors for you.'" Liang told her.

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked, scratching her head.

Subby sighed. "If you help me, I'll help you."

"Ok!" Ruby cheered.

And for the rest of the afternoon, they slowly but surely made progress.

All while being under the watchful eye of certain teammates.

"Wow, Ruby is a lot stronger then she looks." Blake whispered.

"No she's not. He just let her win to make her feel good." Weiss growled.

When the heiress saw Sub-Zero help Ruby up, she grinned her teeth and nearly bended her rapier to the point of breaking.

Blake looked at Weiss, eyebrow raised. "If I didn't know any better… I'd say you're jealous."

"I am not jealous." Weiss growled.

"Then why did you want to be here in the first place? And plus, why would you care if you basically showed us that you hate that guy?" Blake questioned.

Weiss didn't say anything for few seconds and frowned. "It's… komplicated." She replied with a small tone of sadness in her voice.

Blake nodded her head and kept quiet. It's not her right to intrude in other people's past.

 **Meanwhile: Ozpin's Office**

"I must say Mr. Kane. Your chose wisely." Ozpin complimented.

"What ever it takes to help Ms. Rose." Mr. Kane said.

The Headmaster and the Martial Artist had spoken about Ruby's social problems and her lack of hand-to-hand kombat skills. So the both of them decided to get the most advanced of the first year students to try to teach her.

Right now, they're watching their training through a monitor.

"It looks like we aren't the only ones to spectate their training." Ozpin commented, zooming in on Weiss and Blake.

"Mr. Kuai and Ms. Schnee have a certain conflict between." the martial artist said.

"Oh I know. I saw the slap she gave him when they fist arrived." the headmaster agreed. "and hopefully this training session can help in some way." He added.

"You really think of everything don't you?" Mr. Kane asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly everything Mr. Kane… just a lot." Ozpin responded, taking a sip of his coffee.

 **In an abandoned Beacon tool shed later that night**

Mileena snuck through the cover of night, with no light other than the one from the shattered moon. She slowly opened the door to the schools tool shed and reached for the small cord that turned the light on. When she did, her bright, yellow, cat like eyes connected with the black, hexagonal, eyes of her new friend, D'vorah.

"Hello again, Mileena." D'vorah greeted.

"Hello to you too." Mileena repeated.

The night Mileena saved D'vorah from Kano, she decided to help her out and hide her in school grounds. That's where they found the tool shed that hasn't been used for quite some time. It has been a few days sense then and it's been going well, but this secret won't last very long.

"What the?" the croc faunus mumbled before swiping an insect off her arm.

"I'm sorry about that." D'vorah apologized.

"Why? It's not your fault insects are attracted to a place like this." Mileena told her.

"I know, that's why I like it here." the insect woman said.

"What do you mean.?" Mileena questioned.

"You see, if you haven't noticed I am mostly insect myself." She started.

Mileena nodded her head slowly.

"And I don't remember why. Was I born like this? Or was I made like this? But I do know that I attract other insects" She said

Then, a green tear went down her yellow skin. "Was I… a mistake?"

The insect woman then started to cry. The odd thing is that she is crying out a green liquid, but that didn't matter because mIleena embraced her in a hug.

"You should never say that to yourself D'vorah." Mileena started, ignoring the green tears on her shoulder; which started to sting… a lot

"And don't let anyone else that says the same get to you." She finished.

D'vorah sniffled and hugged the croc faunus back.

"I don't know why Kano wanted you, but I swear to Oum if he lays a hand on you…" Mileena stopped the sentence.

"Thank you." D'vorah whispered.

 **Eeeeeeeehhhh? Like what I did? I made Team RWBY appear. Did you like it?**

 **Ok I'll stop. It has been almost four months of inactivity. I hope I haven't worried you to much. Stuff just happens you know. Laziness, writers block, family, school, all that jazz. And yes, the fight with Ruby and Sub-Zero was short, but I really didn't know what else to put. But I will say that I'm proud on Ruby's X-Ray.**

 **Speaking of which, Why could Sub-Zero actually go somewhere with Ruby and not Liu Kane? Because, as I see it, Ruby is somewhat more comfortable with people around her age. And because I need a plot device. Yes I could've done other things to make Team RWBY part of the story, but I chose this route.**

 **Random Fan: What will happen next?**

 **… I don't know!**

 **Find out next time on: 'Monsters Have Hearts but Don't Show Them!'**


End file.
